The Loonatics Angel
by Siamese712
Summary: Children are our future, right? Well what doses the future have in store for a lone child wondering the city streets. Looking for away home and safe haven. And what possible secrets hide behind her innocent eyes? I don't own the Loonatics
1. Chapter 1

'_Another dirty look_?' **Thought the young rabbit**, '_Have these people never seen a kid leaning against the wall of a sore or something_?'

**The rabbit pulled her white cap down, shading her eye's from the sun and the glances she was getting from the people who walked by. To avoid any eye contact what so ever she stared down at her black sneakers. They where worn out and tadered from long hours of walking and running. Her blue jeans bagged down and covered most of them. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, covering up the companies logo and part of the sipper that ran along the front of the black fiber of her sweeter. The girl felt a small pain in her stomach and held it as it growled in hunger from lack of food.**

**The girl terned around and looked through the window of the store. Standing on the tip of her toes to see past the stands and posters held up against the window.** '_Man I with I was 10 all ready. Maybe then I'd be tall enough to see. But No! I have to still be 8_' **She felt her stomach growl again, so she placed her hand on it in hopes to stop the loud noise. She looked at the glass again, this time seeing her reflection. She looked at it only to see the same light crystalline blue eyes looking back. She looked at the tan to peach colored fur of the girl who looked back at her in the glass. It was covered in dirt and the blond hair that had grown out from under the cap was clumped together. She saw her ears dangling out of the loop of the back of her cap weren't in any better condition from the rest of her fur. **

**The bunny looked around before entering the store. People pushed back and forth not seeming to take note of the dirty young child with close way to big for her physical frame walking through. She walked up to a stand of fruit. She looked up longingly at the shining crimson apples. She reached at one, but then with drew her arm. She was in a moral dilemma. She had been taught long ago that stealing was wrong, and that one should pay or work for things. But the child couldn't remember the last time she had something to eat. Was it days or weeks? She couldn't remember. Time had become a long ago forgotten part of her young life, or at least it felt like something long forgotten. In truth she had been living on the street for only 6 months now. In that time she scrounged for food, and it could take days before she could find something that even looked eatable. **

**She reached for the fruit again, but stopped half way. This would have been the very first time she stole. As her stomach demanded food again she quickly grabbed the apple, plunged it deep into her pocket and made for the exit. She through open the door and kelped on running, but suddenly she found her self sprawled onto the ground. She shook her head from the impact then looked up. Looking down at her was a much older Rabbit and Mallard. The Rabbit had gray fur, blue eyes and was wearing a yellow tee with bluejeans. The duck was jet black with blue eyes and was wearing a orange tee with blue jeans. **

"You okay der kid?" **The gray rabbit asked with a accent. She quickly got up, put her hands in her pocket, slouched, and looked down.**

"Uh...Ya, Ya. I'm peachy."** The gray rabbit laughed a little at how the child put so much attitude into her voice.**

"Haaha I t'ink you drooped dis." **She looked up to see him holding the apple. She snatched it back and put it back into her pocket.**

"Uh. Thanks." **She looked up again and gained eye contact with him. The older bunny straitened up and looked at her strangely. She looked back at the ground again, but knew he was still looking at her.**

"Come on, Ace!" **The black duck said for the first time**, "Can we pleas go get the food all ready? I wont to get back before Misty Breeze comes on!"

"Relaxes Duck. You wont miss getting to see your girlfriend."**The two anthros walked away. The girl was thankful for the impatient Duck. When they where out of site she sped off again to a small old alleyway. There in the ally was a small fort made up of what was best described as garbage. It was a old mattress with springs sticking out with a roof of torn tarps and cardboard boxes. She crawled into her shelter and started eating the apple. She only took a few bites before sting it down. She thought it best to rashon it out over the next few days sens she didn't know the next time she'd get food. **

**She lied down on the mattress, and listened to the noise of a nearby radio.**

"It's been months John sens the last attack on Acmetropolic City. Do you think the Loonatics will soon be out of a job?' 'I don't know Frank. The Loonatics have..'**" She rolled over and stopped listening. **

"The Loonatics" **She said out loud to herself,** "How am I ever going to get there attention when I don't even know for sure what they look like? Mother said they walked around the city like normal citizens, and that they were treated like normal citizens, but I still can't find them. Oh mom...I miss you so much. I wish you where hear with me."

**She closed her eye's tightly as tears fell from her young eyes. She then heard her mothers voice**, '_Oh my little Angel, if you are ever captured you must escape and go to the planet of Acmetropalic. There you can find help from the Loonatics. They will help you. I know they will.'_

"I hope your right Mother. I hope they will help me." **With that said she curled up into a ball for some much wonted sleep. She was jest about to drift off when she felt a rumbling. She sat up right and looked around. That time the rumbling wasn't from her hunger, but from the earth. She closed her eyes and listened. She heard something moving,moving beneath the city! She opened her eyes as the rumbling happened again.**

**She got up and ran out into the city street with the rumbling still happening. The people around her where holding on to thing and running all over the place. The rumbling began to get worse. She listened again to hear that what ever was moving was coming strait at her. Then right in front of her a giant robot slammed out of the cement. The robot was in the form of a giant bug made of black metal with a red symbol on it's ahead. The symbol was a K on it's side.**

"How could they have found me?" **She screeched as she started to run away from the Robot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2**

**She ran quickly away from the robot as it gave chase to the young 8 year old. The robot was the size of a truck charging down the street. People ran away screaming and yelling for the loonatics. The robot growled at her as it started to get closer to it's pray. It snatched at her so she ducked, it snatched again and she jumped, and it snatched for a third time as she took a sharp turn. The Bug, instead of snatching her, grabbed a near by boy in it's strange matalic claws. **

**Seeing this made her stop. The robot had stopped chasing her and now jest sat there roaring at the boy who was maybe15**. '_The robot's after me! I can't let it take some one els instead!_' **She terned around and charged at the robot. She skidded to a halt in front of it.**

"Hey Robo! It's me ya wont! So come and get me!" **She said flinging a stick at it and hitting it in the head. It drooped the boy, who scared away, and roared and the girl. She screamed at it and jetted off with it in tow. She jumped on a abandoned skateboard and used it to gain speed. The streets where now mostly empty but still there where people every where.**

**'**I need to find a place where this thing wont grab another hostage and will cause the least amount of damage.**' She thought for a moment about all the places she knew, '**The park**!'**

**She took a sharp tern on the board and saw Acme Park. Jest as she thought, it was empty with only trees to be destroyed. As she entered the park she saw 5 figures flying above. **

"All right loonatics let's hit 'em hared!" **Said a yellow rabbit with an authority tone . She watched as a Red roadrunner, orange duck, purple Tasmanian, and a Green coyote all started to attack the thing with supper powers. The robot was now battling agents the 5 anthros for getting in it's way of getting it's catch. The girl was now way out of rang so she took the chance to catch her breath and watch them. It was them! It was the Loonatics!**

**She saw that they where manly aiming for the head**. "No. they need to be aiming for the under metal. That's where it's weakest! All the other metal is nearly invincible."

**The robot raised one of it's mechanical claws and hit the Yellow Rabbits jet-pack. He was now falling down to the 'mouth' of the robot. The girl knew non of his friends would be there in time to save him sens they where all buzzy with there own problems. She started skateboarding towards them as her eyes started to glow a deep shade of blue.**

**Suddenly the yellow bunny was surrounded by a blue glow and was stopped falling in mid air. The other 4 loonatics all stopped with confused looks and looked at there leader floating there. They terned there head when they heard the weals of the skateboard coming there way. The rabbit was then slowly let down to the ground out of the way of the robot. The girl kelped going at the robot till she was right in front of it.**

"Come on Rowb-e lets play!" **She yelled as she flipped off the skateboard, over the robots head, and landed on it's back. When she was in mid flip she had blasted the head with a blue psychic ball that seemed to appear from the top of her head. She ran across the back and jumped off landing on the skateboard that had gone flying beneath it. The Robot turned around to her.**

**She gave a mischievous yet determined smile at it. As it was about to attack her she skated up to it grabbed an antenna that was sticking out of the head and fell back on the skateboard. Now she was laying on the moving skateboard and sailing underneath the robot. Her eyes glowed blue once again as she fired blue laser beams from her eyes across the 'belle' of the machine.**

**She got back to her feet as she skated away from it as it started to release sparks and electoral currents before it completely exploded. She skidded the board to a halt and looked back at the broken robot**. "Huh, I guess he didn't wont to play."

**She turned around see the 5 Loonatics staring at her. She gave them a nerves smile, tilted her cap to them as she said**, "He-hello. Heehee. I best be off!" **She started skateboarding away.**

"Rev grab her!" **The Yellow Rabbit ordered. The roadrunner nodded to him before zooming up to her and grabbing the back of her sweater. **

"Not-so-fast-little-one.**" The runner said seeking so fast that his words some what slurred together.**

"Let me go!"** She said starting to struggle in his grasp. She pulled on the sipper of the article of clothing and striped out of it to reveal a blue tank top. Allowing her to run again. **"I wouldn't try running speedy!" **Her eyes glowed again. The roadrunner try to run again but tripped when he tried. He looked down at his feet to see that some kinda plant had suddenly grown up his leg. She kelped running till she came up ti the coyote she turned around but lost her footing and fell to the ground hitting her head. **

**Usually such a fall wouldn't even faze her, but she hadn't had much to eat in days, she had never been in such a battle, and she had never used her powers so much in one day. Now her world was falling into blackness. **


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the Reviews.

**The pulses of a near by machine hit the soft fur in side the 8year old bunnys ears. She paid it no mind till she realized the beeping was in rhythm with her hart. She tried to open her eyes. She never realized such a thing took so much effort, for her eye lids felt like they had two tun anvils on them. When she finally got them open her vision was slightly blurred. After a few moments she was able to clearly see the celling of a room. **

**She turned her head to the object that was emitting the sound she heard. It was a hart monitor. She tried looking around but found that her head was a bolder and her mussels had become mush. So it felt. She let out a low moan as a pain filled her head.**

"Hey, you okay kid**?" She was slightly startled to suddenly see the same yellow rabbit she had saved earlier standing by her. She gave him a vacant look before trying to sit up. The stranger put his hand on her back to help her up. She pulled away from him untrustingly. **

"It's okay kid I'm not gonna heart ya.**" He had a trusting smile on, and something about him made her wont to trust him. He saw that she was okay with it and helped her all the way up. She rubbed her head then readjusted her cap that she realized she still had on. Her head still felt heavy so she let it fall forward.**

"Don't call me kid**." She said in a dazed voice. **

"I'm sorry der, but ah I don't know ya name**." He said.**

**The young rabbit looked at the older one as something she was once told came back to her mind. 'You can't give your real name out freely because of who you are. So only tell thoughs you know you can trust with it.' She thought for a moment. Though something was telling her that it'd be okay to trust him she decided that she'd keep her real name to herself. For now at least.**

"Um...My name's Tomboy**." She said.**

"Tomboy Ay? We'll dat's different but who am I ta complain**?" **

"You're**" She still seemed dazed, "**You're that guy from earlier. You gave me back my apple."

"So your da little runner."

"I guess...Wh-who are you? Why are you hear? Where am I?"

"We'll Tomboy, I'm hear cuz' I wonted to thank you. After all your da one who stopped me from fallin' arn't you?" **Tomboy gave a light nod, **"Dat's what I thought. Well my name is Ace Bunny and your in the med-lab of Loonatics Headquarters. You hit your head when you where running away back der."

"Oh..**"She said flatly, **"S-sorry I guess."

**Tomboy held her head as pain filled it again.**

"Your head heart?**" Ace asked. Tomboy nodded, **"Well Tech gave me dis. He thought you'd have a head ache when you woke up."

**Ace handed her a glass of blue goo. "**Ug! What is that stuff?**" She asked looking at it.**

"It's medicine kid, I mean, Tomboy. It'll help you with da head ache**." She sighed and started to gulp down the liquid. It tasted was undesirable, but she mites well get it over with. Besides she had had worse. One time when she had gotten really sick her mother gave her something made up of squished bugs. **

**After sipping the last drop she nearly tossed the glass back at Ace and gasped with a disgusted face. Ace chuckled.**

"Well your a smart one arn't cha? Most kids i know, and even some adults, would have spit that stuff out jest as it touched the tip of there tung. You though jest take it down."

"Best to get it done with in stead of have ting to start all over again. Right?" **Tomboy replied.**

"I believe so."** Ace answered. Ace communicator made a beep and he pushed the button down, **"Yes?"

"Hay Ace, Zadavia's hear. She wonts to see the child**." Came a male voice. Tomboy could hear intelligences blended into it. **

"All right Tech. She woke up so I'll see if she's good to come out."** Ace pressed the button again, ending the communication. **"You all right getting up Tomboy?"

**She notesed that her head didn't feel so heavy and that the mush had returned to muscle. She nodded again a draped her legs off the side of the med-bed. Ace put his hands on her sides and lifted her down. She felt extremely light even for someone so young. Ace took a good look at the child. Her pants where baggy manly at the feet and lower legs but some how managed to hug the hip. Her blue shirt was tucked in and was a bit baggy as well. The white cap was tattered around the bill.**

"Hey? Where's my sweater?!**" Tomboy asked.**

"Right hear.**" Ace grabbed the black cloth from a near by table and handed it to her. She looked into the pockets and pulled something out.**

"What cha got der?"** Tomboy clasped her hand around it and glared at Ace.**

"Wouldn't you like ta know?"

**Ace chuckled again and said to himself, **"She's got spunk."

"You got that right buster!**" She said opening her hand and putting on a necklace. She placed the pendent into her shirt and sipped the sweater on. Ace looked at her, confused about how the kid could of heard him. He shrugged it off and walked up to her.**

"You ready to leave dis room?"** He asked lending out his hand. Tomboy looked at the out reached hand before hesitantly placed her hand in his. Ace gently closed his hand over hers and started to guided her out of the med-lab. **


	4. Chapter 4

**As Ace and Tomboy walked through the halls of loonatics HQ, Tomboy started to fell nerves. Yes she felt she could trust this Ace, but could she trust the others she was about to meet? '**_Mother had told me that they would help me and that I could trust them, but I don't know. Once upon a time we thought we could trust the warriors of the Rebel army, but look where thats gotten me... Stranded on some planet away from my Mother, away from Rat-a, away from Kiara, and away from the lands of Fruten, the only planet I've ever called home.'_

"Hey, where about dere.**" Ace said as he opened a door in front of them. Tomboy watched as the metal door split in two and hissed off into the walls revealing a room with in that had the others waiting. Tomboy felt her stomach tie into a not making her feel sick. She held Ace's hand a bit tighter and rapped her other hand around his arm. She stood more behind him, try to hide herself. **

**Ace looked down at the frightened child. "**It's okay Tomboy. Dey wont hurt you.**" He whispered as he slipped his hand out of her grasp and rapped it around her shoulder. She lend into him, clutching to the fabric of his pants leg. Ace walked into the room with the girl under his arm. **

"Hey guys**." He greeted getting the attention of the other loonatics, and the one called Zadavia.**

"So she really did wake up**?" asked the green Coyote. They all walked over to them. Tomboy now found herself shaking. A tall, blond hair, woman parted her way through the colorful Anthros with a majestic fell. She looked at Tomboy, who still hid herself in Ace's arm, with a kind smile.**

"Hello young one. I am Zadavia,**" She said, "**May I ask what your name is?**"**

**Tomboy opened her mouth but nothing came out. She swallowed and closed her eye's for a moment, '**_Remember my daughter, you will meet a great deal of things that will frighten you now and when you get older, but at times you'll need to over come it. There are appropriate times to let fear take you and there are times where you'll need to fight it back_**.'**

**'**_Mother is right. This is no time to be a chicken. I'm a bunny not a chicken for crying out loud_**!' Tomboy released herself from Ace and slowly walked up to the women. Tomboy kelped her face low before weakly saying, "**I-I'm Tomboy**."**

"Tomboy, so your the new little hero of Acmetropal**ic?" Tomboy nodded and looked up at Zadavia. Giving her eye contact. Zadavia straitened up and gave a curious look at the child. **

"She looks like...Oh never mind. We all thank you Tomboy. You are a very brave young lady**."**

**tomboy blushed and shuffled her feet. Ace placed his hand on her back making her look up at him, "**Tomboy, I'd like to introduce my team members.**" He first lead her before the coyote. "**This is Tech, Tech E. Coyote**." Next was the roadrunner, "**This hear is Rev Runner**." Now it was the black duck from earlier, "**This is Duck, Danger Duck**." Last was the big fella, "**And lastly this is Slam Tasmanian. Together we make the Loonatics."

"It's nice to meet you all**." She said a bit more conferable sounding. Ace then sat her on the couch. Her legs sat strait sens they where to short to fall of the edge. Ace and the others sat down next to her.**

"If you don't mined. Will you answer a few questions?**" Tech asked.**

"All right.**" She replied.**

"Okay...You have powers. We saw it...How many do you hav**e."**

**Tomboy thought for a moment, "**I have 5 I guess**."**

"five?"** Duck said unbelieving, "**Mind clarifyin**g." **

**Tomboy gave a small glare in Ducks direction. She didn't like his attitude, "**Well I can move things jest by thinking about it.**"**

"Well dat's how you saved me. Ya mind showing us Tomboy?**" Ace asked. She nodded as her eyes terned blue. Suddenly the couch they where siting on, including them, rose off the ground for a few moments before being set back down.**

"Impressive.**" Zadavia complemented, "**what els can you do?**"**

"I can go through objects. I like to call it ghosting. After that I can summon laser beams from the eyes and a psychic ball from my head and I can control plants and there growth.**"**

"All right. Are next question is**," Tech said again, "**where are your parents**?" **

"w-well...there..**."Tomboy started to go off mumbling things non of them could hear. Ace served the way the girl was acting and thought about how light she was, how she had been alone during there first encounter, and thought about what condition her close and fur was in. Thats when he realized it.**

"**U**m guys. Maybe we should leave that question for a different time**." The look in Ace's eyes told the rest what he had concluded. **

**Zadavia sat for a moment, "**You look like you could use a bath dear. How bout we set you up with some hot water and some clean close?**" **


	5. Chapter 5

**Tomboy layed in the porcelain tub filled with worm soppy water, allowing it to soak deep into her clumped up fur. She only had her mouth and nose peeking out of the water. She closed her eyes. 'This reminds me so much of sunbathing back at Tides.'**

"_**Hey sweaty hurry up." Said the soft voice of a mother. **_

"_**I'm coming Mother." The young tan rabbit put down the penile she had been drawing with and grabbed her white cap sitting near by before running out to meet her mother. "Where are we going to day Mother?"**_

_**She slipped her hand into the older rabbits.**_

"_**Don't know yet. I thought we could have a little adventure by hiking some unknown aria of the forest." The little one smiled at her mother and only care giver. Every day they would go walking in the woods that grew around there house. The Mother piked up her 5 year old and put her on her shoulders. **_

_**They walked deep into the forest. The little one would point at butterfly's and birds that flew by and comment on the beautiful flowers. The mother would tell the little one about what plant you could eat and which ones where poisonous or tell her about how the butterfly's had changed from caterpillar to what they where now. How they enjoyed each others company. Jest the two of them. They felt like they didn't need any one els in the world.**_

_**The Mother let her child down and held her hand as the came up to some trees that had branches hanging low.**_

"_**It looks like a door. Huh Mother?"**_

"_**It dose, doesn't it. You think we should go and see if there's any thing on the other side?"**_

"_**Ya!"**_

"_**Ya?"**_

"_**Ya!"**_

"_**All right then lets go." The two pushed the branches aside to find themselves in a small clearing. The trees grew high all around them and created a canopy over head. There was a hug rock formation that the tress had long ago grown around. There was a small hole in the canopy that let light hit a small water spring coming out of the rock. The spring was rather large and formed in the rock a small pool of water. A small leek in the rocks gave it it's water. **_

"_**Wow Mother look!"The excited child ran over to the water. "It's beautiful isn't it Mother?" **_

"_**It is sweaty. The water is very clear. That means it's clean...you wont to try some thing?"**_

"_**Sure!"**_

"_**Hear give me your jacket, cap, and boots." The little one gave her mother the asked for items, "okay I wont you to step into the water."**_

_**She did as told. The water was warm around her feet. "Now lay down on your back. I wont you to float on the water." She layed down, her mothers hand supporting her up sens her close would way her down. "Now close your eyes. Clear your mind and don't think of any thing. Concentrate on your breathing. Let your mind take you away to a place it is most conferable."**_

_**The child's breaths became deeper and her hole body became relaxed. "Can you still hear me?"**_

_**There was a light nod. "You know what your doing?...Your doing something called meditation, and there are many ways of meditation. If you master it you can go deeper into your own mind and find answers to things you never knew you knew."**_

_**The child opened her eyes and stared at her mother with her crystal eyes, "Did Father teach you Me-me-medttatiustion?"**_

"_**I knew of meditation before I meet him, but he did teach me how to open my mind more. So in away. He did."**_

"_**Can this be are place Mom?"**_

"_**Sure...What should we name it." **_

_**The little one looked strait up and thought, "...Tides."**_

"_**Tides...I like that name"...**_

**Tomboy opened her eyes again and sighed. Re-shutting her eyes, she blow out the air in her lungs and started to sink in the bath tub till she reached the bottom. She soon felt her body going numb, not the numb you get from lack of oxygen, but the numb of going into ones mind. **

"_**Run! Run sweaty!" the tan rabbit held on to her Mother's hand and tried to keep up as much as she could. **_

"_**Mother why are they chasing us!?" The Mother pulled her child into a near by bush and clasped her hand over her daughters mouth. They watched, horrified, as men ran past them, yelling vulgar things. When the men had gone the Mother took her daughters shoulders and made her look at her.**_

"_**Listen, there after you. The Rebels are after you."**_

"_**b-but You said they wonted to help us."**_

"_**Forget what I said and hear what I have to say now. They will do any thing to get you, and you know why. If they get you they will heart you." The 8 year old started to cry so the Mother pulled her into a hug, "Remember my daughter, you will meet a great deal of things that will frighten you now and when get older, but at times you'll need to over come it. There are appropriate times to let fear take you and there are times where you'll need to fight it back. Tonight I'm asking you to do both. I wont you to run into the woods as fast as you can. Oh my little Angel, if you are ever captured you must escape and go to the planet of Acmetropalic. There you can find help from the Loonatics. They will help you. I know they will."**_

"_**But mother I don't wont to be separated from you."**_

"_**I know baby, I know. I don't wont to be separated from you ether but I have to leave you now, and guide the rebels away. Have them chasing the wrong bunny. I wish you didn't have to go through this. Not so young."**_

_**The Mother kissed her daughter before running into the forest.**_

"_**Mother!" The child called after. All she heard was the faded words of her Mother yelling run. So that is what the child did. She ran, and ran, and ran. Deeper into the forest, the opposite way of her mother. With tears she ran, till some one grabbed her by the back of the black sweater she was wearing.**_

"_**Lemme go! Lemme go!" She cried and cried.**_

Tomboy shot up into the siting position, gasping for air as water droplets fell from her fur along with a few tears. She got out, dried herself off, and dressed her self in the clean close given to her. The close where some of Ducks old laundry. Duck being the smallest of the Loonatics group was the closest one to her size. When she was fully dressed she had on a pair of white denim jeans, a white tank top, a brown belt to hold up the pants, some clean white socks, her black sneakers, her white cap that she had managed to stop them from washing, and the necklace she had from earlier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tomboy closed the door behind her and looked down both ways of the hall. She was unsure where she was suppose to go now. She had no direction in the tower. She looked up to see a paper arrow tapped to the wall. Sens she had no idea of where to go she mite as well fallow the arrow. The arrow led to another and another till she came into what must have been the kitchen. Delicious smells filled her nose as she continued to walk.**

"Ya got super smellin' or somet'in' to?**" Tomboy slightly jumped to see Ace, Tech, and Rev sitting at the kitchen table**

"uh, uh no...I jest fallowed the arrows to hear then-"

"It's okay Tomboy**." Ace said with a warm comforting smile. Then he patted a empty set next to him, "**Come, sit down. Would you like somet'in' to eat. We all t'ought you'd be hungry**."**

**Tomboy opened her moth to say yes but instead a loud gargling came forth from her stomach. Ace chuckled, **"I'll take dat as a yes."

**Tomboy slightly blushed as she, literally, climbed into the empty chair. Rev set a bowl of soup in front of her and some kinda fruit drink. "**There-ya-go-Tomboy.-a-nice-bowl-of-Broccoli-Chess-soup-and-my-special-super-doper-pick-me-up-shake.**"**

**Rev handed her a spoon. Despite how hungry she was, she didn't tear into the food like a slob. She first took of the cap and set it on the table then she ate. She consumed the meal quickly but still showed manners while doing so. No food or drink got on the table, her close, face, or floor. When she had finished the dishes where taken away and Tech came over with a small rectangular device. **

"May I see your hand, Tomboy**?" The coyote asked.**

**Tomboy looked at him hesitantly before lifting her hand up. Tech was about to place the palm of her hand on the device, but she tugged her hand away.**

"What is that!?**!" She looked scared.**

"It's okay Tomboy.**" Tech reached for her hand again but she jumped out of her set and into Ace's lap, like a child clinging to there father. Ace looked at the kid a bit confused. **

"Tomboy it wont hurt you. It's perfectly safe. Hear I'll do it**." Ace signaled for Tech to come over. Tech did and Ace put his hand on it a small light ran accost it, scanning Ace's hand, and went off. **

"See. I'm all hear**." Ace wiled his hand around. Tech held it up now for Tomboy. She put her hand on it allowing to do it again. It scanned and she was still all there. Tech left and she sighed with relief.**

"**H**ey-Tomboy-You-wont-to-play-some-games?**" Rev asked.**

"What kinda games?"

""Well come on and we'll see.**" Ace said lifting her off his lap. The three walked out into the main room. Rev and Tomboy sat on the couch while Ace pressed a button on a small black box sitting on the table. It released a holographic image. He pressed another button and the image changed. He looked through the images till found one. **

"How bout we race?**" He asked.**

"Yes!-A-race,-a-race,-a-race**!" Rev said excitedly, clapping his hands together like a little kid. Ace handed Rev and Tomboy a controller as the TV came on with a car racing game. Tomboy looked at the controller seeming frightened by it.**

"What's da mater**?" Ace asked her.**

"I've, I've never used one of these. I've never played on a electroni**c." She said with all honesty. **

**Rev and Ace looked at her then each other, "**Well...Dat's okay. We'll teach you how to play**."**

**After they thought her the basic controls she caught on quickly and was soon in the lead leaving Ace and Rev's cars behind. **

"Ne, are you sure you've never played?**" Ace asked avoiding hitting a wall.**

"Eh, positive."

**Duck walked in and stood in front of the TV, "**Hey! It's my time for the TV**!" He looked at Tomboy, "**Hum, well kid don't you look like a doll in though's close.**"**

**Tomboy glared at him and pushed off the couch landing on his foot. **

"YE-OUCH!!**" Duck screamed as he started to jump up and down holding his foot.**

**Tomboy glared at him again, "**Don't call me KID and don't call me DOLL!**"**

**Rev watched the duck jumping around, but Ace looked at Tomboy with a face of utter confusion. Jest then Tech walked in and came over to Ace.**

"Hay Ace I need to talk to you."

"Ya. I think I need to talk to you to Tech.**" Ace said still looking at Tomboy. The two got up and left to Tech's lab.**

"What's up Tech?**"**

"It's Tomboy. I took that scan of her hand to match it up with the hand print on any Acmetropalic records."

"So what came up?**" Ace asked.**

"That's the thing. Nothing did. According to all records she doesn't exist. No birth records came up and no passport file, encase she's not from the planet.**" Tech explained.**

"Dat's odd. You know she also seems to be afraid of technology."

"Speaking of technology, I found this attached to her jeans when they where sent to be washed."** Tech handed a small bullet sized idem to Ace.**

"What is it Tech?**" Ace handed it back.**

"I think it's some kinda tracker, but the weird thing is that it has the same symbol as the robot we battled earlier."

"You t'ink da kid is some how evolved with da attack?"

"Yes and No. Ace I think the attack was meant for her. I think the robot was tracking her."

"But why?"

"I don't know."

**Ace sighed and rubbed his fore head. "**Dis is all jest to confusing."

"What do you mean Ace?"

"Well.**" Ace looked at Tech. **"Some of da t'ings Tomboy dose, how she dose dem, and even da way she looks reminds me a lot of..."

"Of what? Who?"

"Lexi.**" Ace and Tech looked at each other. Sadness filling there eyes. "**Tech do t'ink Tomboy could be. I don't know. Could-"

"Ace I know where you're going with this, and you and I know it's impossible. There was no way anyone could have survived that. Lexi was no different. If she wasn't crushed she would have suffocated to death. Ace I do agree that Lexi and Tomboy have very similar traits like in a mother Daughter relation, but Lexi's been dead now for almost 10 years."

"You don't think I know dat Tech! You don't think I remember! Or do you forget dat she was running by MY side! RIGHT at my side! Do you forget how I was unable to save her by only a few minuets! How I didn't realize she had fallen!"

"I'm sorry Chief. I didn't mean to get you upset.**" Tech quickly apologized.**

"No, no. I'm sorry Tech...I guess I'm still a little sensitive to da topic. I'm going to go check on the kid. Then maybe some meditation could do me good.**" Ace said as he left. When Ace returned to the main room he found Rev racing Duck on the game, Slam cheering them on, and Tomboy asleep on the couch. Ace looked at her, she had her hat back on and was curled up into a ball. Ace piked her up in his arms.**

"What are you going to do with her?**" Duck asked still racing Rev. **

"I'm gonna go put her one of the guests bed rooms. With out us knowing where her parents are or where she comes from we're kinda stuck with her.**"**

**Duck set down his controller and looked at Ace, "**Why don't you go put her in Lexi's room?**"**

**Rev and Slam stopped to and looked at Ace, still holding the child, **"You see it to, huh? How similar dey are."

"It's kinda hard not to. They look the same and share powers.**" Duck said.**

"They have the same altitude. We saw what she did to Duck**." Rev added, speaking slowly. **

"Ya, and there gaming ability's.**" Ace and the others slightly laughed. "**But we all saw what happened. Lexi's dead."

**Ace turned around and when to one of the guests rooms. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ace gently layed Tomboy on the neatly made bed and covered her up with the white blankets. Ace pulled off her cap and set it on the night stand next to the bed letting her blond hair scatter around her head. Ace watched her for a moment.**

**'**_She looks so much like Lexi_**' Ace sighed, '**_Oh Lexi, my love, how I miss you. If only we had had more time together._**' **

**Ace turned around and left the room. As he closed the door he gave one last look at it. Some how Ace felt connected to Tomboy. He couldn't figure out why. Ace shrugged it away and continued to his quarters .When he entered his room he changed out of his uniform into some white cotton pants. He light a few candles and sat on a pillow on the floor. Ace closed his eyes and soon started his meditation**.

"_**All right-e gang we're hear!" Ace said as he parked the Loonatics Jet in a peaceful meadow lined with trees. Some of the trees growing on a small hill. **_

"_**Nice pickin's Ace. This place looks great for a picnic." Lexi smiled as she lend on his seat to get a better look of the aria. Non of the loonatics where in uniform. Zadavia had told them to take some time off for a while in order to get some much needed R 'n' R. Sens they didn't wont to chants there Vacation turning into a mission, like so many of there past 'vacations', they decided to not go to some resort but rather jest do something fun and relaxing every day. Today was picnic day.**_

_**Ace was wearing lose blue jeans, a yellow tee, and a white cap with an A stitched onto it. Lexi had on more snug blue jeans and a pink tee. Tech was wearing green shorts and a gray tank top. Rev had on a red tank top and shorts that had a flame pattern. Duck was also in shorts,orange, and a brown tee. Slam had on blue jeans and a white tee.**_

_**The Loonatics all got out of the jet, layed a large blanket on the ground, and set two picnic baskets on it.**_

"_**So, do we wont to eat first or have some fun first?" Lexi asked.**_

"_**Fun first then eat. Beside we all don't wont to get stomach-aches and cramps when we go to play a little. Hey who's up for some frisbee?" Tech asked holding up a blue plastic disc. **_

"_**I'll-join!" Rev said happily.**_

"_**Ibec plalsy a roynfdsja!" Slam agreed. **_

"_**All right, any other takers?" Tech looked others.**_

"_**No thanks," Duck lifted his hand up. Gesturing for them to go on with out, "I'm going to take up some sun."**_

_**Tech looked over at Lexi, "How bout you Lexi?"**_

"_**Maybe later Tech. Ace agreed to look around with me." She looked around, "Where did Ace go?"**_

"_**You-wont-me-to-find-out?" Rev asked.**_

"_**No, you guys go ahead and start playing. Besides Ace is probably jest on the ship still." **_

_**The guys did as suggested. Tech, Rev, and Slam all stood some distends from each other as the tossed the plastic disc around. Duck layed down on the blanket, putting on a pair of sunglasses. Lexi wondered around the out side of the Jet till she was out of site from the others. **_

"_**Got cha!" Ace said as he pounced on the surprised female. Wrapping his arms around her he puled her close to him.**_

"_**Ace!" Lexi squeaked it surprise, "Oh very funny." **_

_**She turned around to face him. Ace still didn't relies her from his arm lock. She pushed agenst him till his back was agenst the jet. She then gave him a pretend look of anger. "What's the big laser boy?" **_

"_**Hum... I don't know, maybe dis." Ace looked at her, hungrily, before pressing his lips onto hers. Lexi rapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. They broke apart and smiled at each other.**_

_**Lexi sighed deeply and happily, "Ace, I wont to tell they guys we got together last night."**_

"_**Really? You wont to tell them that all we did was play a friendly game of 'Guess Who'?" Ace questioned.**_

_**Lexi softly slapped his arm, "Ace you know what I mean. Besides all that kissing was a lot more friendlier then you make it sound."**_

"_**You rely wont to tell dem?" This time Ace was being serous. Lexi smiled at him and nodded her head, "All right den when we start to eat we'll tell dem deal?"**_

"_**Deal." Lexi said taking his hat and putting it on.**_

"_**Hey, give me dat back."**_

"_**Um...NO!" She giggled as she went running.**_

"_**Hey no fair! You got a head start!" Ace called as he chased after her. They went running past the others and ran towards the forested hill. Lexi suddenly stopped as she heard something strange.**_

_**Ace ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her, "You know stopping jest makes it easier for me?" **_

_**Lexi pushed him away, "Shhhh! I'm hearing something I don't like."**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**I don't kn-" Suddenly the ground started to shake ferociously. Lexi looked up the hill to see layers of earth falling down.**_

"_**Land slide!" She yelled pointing at the hill.**_

"_**Run!" Ace yelled over the noise. He grabbed Lexis hand and started to run toured the jet. "Guys get to the Jet!"**_

_**The others looked to see the land slide coming at them. Doing as ordered they all started for the jet. As Ace came close to the jet he looked beside himself expecting to see Lexi, but saw no one. He looked back to see that Lexi had tripped, got her ankle tangled around some kinda vine, and was having a hared time getting it off.**_

"_**Lexi!" Ace terned around and headed back for her. Another ferocious shake knocked Ace off his feet. He, and the others, looked up only in time to hear there good friend, team mate, and second in command let out a shriek of terror as the earth engulfed her. **_

"_**LEXI!!"**_

**Ace jolted up, breathing deeply. He was shaking and felt his eyes getting hot with tears. When Ace cammed down he got up and sat down on his bed. He pulled out an old photograph from his night stand and looked at it. It was was a photo of him and Lexi. It had been taken years ago. In it they both glared at the camera. Rev had taken the pitcher after playing a little prank on them. Rev had thought it would be funny to glue there hands together with a new sticky subsistent Tech had made. They were stuck together for 5 days.**

**Ace chuckled at the old memories from the little disaster before putting the photo back. He sighed and layed back on the bed.**

**'**Why do I still constantly think about her?**' He thought,**'It's been almost 10 years. I need to get over her. Don't I? But part of me...Part of me still feels she's out there, but it;s impossible. I saw it at close rang. She couldn't of survived**.'**


	8. Chapter 8

"Mother...Mother...**" Tomboy mumbled as she started to fuss in her sleep, "**Mom... You said...they'd help...mom...Mother...don't go...**"**

**Tomboy gasped as she opened her eyes. She breathed heavily as she starred up at the ceiling. She sat up, confused about were she was an till she remembered meeting the loonatics. She exhaled as she put her hand on her forehead. **

"Oh, Mother**," Tomboy grasped her hand around the necklace the was around her neck. She opened the small locket and took a swift look at the pitcher inside before closing the heart shaped locket, "**I miss you...I wont to go home**." **

**She sat up and draped her legs of the side of the bed. Tomboy scrunched up her face in anger and disappointment. With her legs dangling of the edge of the bed the didn't even go have way down the side of the sheet that over flowed onto the floor. '**_I'm SO short! I've barley grow an inch sens I turned 7! And I'm supposed to turn 9 in a few months...What kinda 9 year old is as short as a 7 year old!?_**' She sighed and fell off the bed. She looked around in search of her cap. She discovered it on the night stand and swiftly put it on, pulling her ears through the loop in the back.**

**She opened the door and peeked her head out, the hall way was empty but she heard distant chatter. Tomboy fallowed the sound till she came to familiar territory. Now she easily walked into the kitchen. Rev and duck where walking around making there meals as the others where at the table eating wile talking about random things. Ace was the first to notice the child standing in the door way.**

"Well, mornin' Tomboy. Would ya like some breakfast**?" Ace asked. The others gave her glances and a few smiles. Tomboy walked all the way into the room and climbed into the vacant chair next to Ace.**

"Y-yes please**." She said politely. Ace set a plat in front of her and plate some French toast on it. "**Hope you like French Toast, kid**."**

**Tomboy gave him a slight glare. "**Sorry, Tomboy**." **

**She looked at the food in front of her. It smelled delicious and looked appetizing. Ace also gave her a glass of milk to drink. With that she started to eat. After breakfast Rev challenged her to a re-race from yesterday. Tech and Ace still sat at the table. Tech was working on some paper work as Ace watched Tomboy and Rev.**

"Ya know Tech. I think I'm going to go out and get Tomboy some close."

"Huh.**" Tech looked up from his papers.**

"Well her old close are torn up and Ducks close are to big for her."

"I guess that would be a wise idea. We have no idea how long we're going to have her. It mite be best to get her a new wardrobe. As far as I can tell the close we washed for her was the only out fit she had."

**Ace got up and walked over to the two on the couch. "**Hey Tomboy, come on. We're going to go get you some new close."

"Really**?" She asked looking up at him.**

**Ace nodded, "**You wont to come Rev?"

"Sure-sens-I-can't-seem-to-win-against-this-kid."

**Tomboy giggled as she slid of the couch. The three left for the mall. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I have this to say to all thous reading Thank you and Ice I mite jest kill you, yes.**

"Now-that-looks-good-on-ya-Tomboy**." Rev said as Tomboy exited a dressing room wearing new blue jeans that actually fit her, a red t-shirt that had a blue heart across the chest, a new pair of black sneakers, and her old white cap. Rev was out of uniform waring a red tee with a white stripe running down left side of both the front and back, and blue jeans**

"You're right Rev, but der seems to be one t'ing out of place with it though**." Ace said also out of uniform wearing a blue-gray sweater with the arms flaring out at the ends a bit and false patches every hear and there over a pair of blue jeans. **

"And what would dat be**?" Tomboy asked curiously.**

"Dis**." Ace presented a new cap from behind his back. **

"**Y**ou wont to replace my cap**?" She asked with a shaky tone. **

"Well-you-know-what-they-say.-out-with-the-old-and-in-with-the-new.**" Rev said. Ace started to reach for her cap, but she skidded away from him. Casing the sneakers to squeak on the linoleum floor.**

"Pleas not my cap!**" Tomboy said in a quiet plead. Rev and Ace looked at her confused, "**Pleas. M-my Mother gave me this cap, and it means a lot to me**."**

"All right, Tomboy. If ya don't wont a new cap den you don't have to get a new cap**." Ace stated as he put the cap back on a near by display where other hats of similar dezine sat. "A**ll right Tomboy go change back into your close so we can pay for dat."

"Can I wear it out**?" **

**Ace thought for a moment, "**I can ask.**" Ace walked over to the near by cashier lady and said a few thing before gesturing for Rev and Tomboy to join her. **

"Well Tomboy, She said you can we jest need to scan the tags foist.**" The cashier took a small scanner and scanned the tags that stood out of the close. They plucked off the tags as she did so.**

"There you go Sir.**" Ace handed the cashier a small card. She swiped the card then returned it. **

"We'll jest put Duck old close in one of da bags and get goin**g." Ace said as he did so.**

"So-wear-to-now-Ace?**" Rev asked as the three walked out into the main part of the mall.**

"Um, good question Rev. We got some new out fits for Tomboy, got some meditation candles for me, and new video games for you Rev-"

"Maybe-I-will-be-able-to-win-one**." Rev said giving a sly look at Tomboy. **

**She giggled, "**Keep dreaming speedster.**" **

**They all sheared in a laugh. Ace looked at the time.**

"Wow. It's about lunch time. How a bout we head over to da food court for some milk shakes?"

"Sound-good-to-me."

"Alright.**" Tomboy agreed as the walked on. '**_What's a milk shake_**?' She thought.**

**They sat at small red and white booth. Tomboy and Rev sat on one side of the table as Ace sat at the other. Ace when to order and came back with three milk shakes, "**Hop Y'all don't mind. I got all Oreo."

**Tomboy took a sip of her. What a delicious flavor! She hap never tasted such a thing! Tomboy started to chug the drink.**

"Slow down der Tomboy or you'll get a brain freez**e." Ace warned.**

**Tomboy blushed as she set it down, "**Heehee I'm sorry, but I've never had a milk shake before."

"well jest slow it down."

"Ya-if-you-drink-it-to-fast-it-wont-last-long-and-you-could-get-a-brain-freeze-like-Ace-said-or-get-a-stomachache**." Rev added. **

**After they finished they all headed back for HQ, where they spent the rest of the day playing video games. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ace opened his eyes, staring at the darkness of his room. He looked up at the red digits of his electric alarm clock. 5: 27 they flashed. Ace sighed before siting up and rubbing his forehead. The blanket fell down his body revealing the yellow of his Pajamas. He looked around his room for no reason in particular. **

**Ace felt wide a wake, so instead of trying to go back to sleep he got up and headed for the door. He didn't bother to get dressed in his uniform sens the only one who would be up at this time would have been Tech, and that there wasn't really any need to get dressed yet. Ace left his room in the direction of the kitchen for some coffee to fully wake up the rabbit. **

**As Ace started to pass the room of which they had settled Tomboy in he heard what sounded like soft mumbles and sobs. A felling of concern flooded the gray rabbit as he stopped in front of the door. He pressed the button to open the metal door and watched it hiss into the walls. He carefully walked in to see Tomboy rolling back and forth in her bed.**

**He listened as he made out her mumble into words, "**Mother...Mother...why are they...why are they chasing us...You said...you...help us...**" Ace gently started shake her, "** Mother!.. I don't wont to be separated from you!**"**

"Tomboy, Tomboy wake up**!" Ace said.**

"Mother!**" Tomboy screamed as she shot up into the siting position. Her breath came is gasps as sweat fell down her face and into her pink and blue pajamas that had been given to her the day before. Her blue eyes were wide as she simply stared in front of her. **

"Tomboy? Tomboy are you all right?**" Ace asked sitting on the bed next to her. Tears started to swell up in her eyes. Soon enough Tomboy was cry and shaking. **

"Tomboy come hear**." Ace said as he scooped the crying child up in his arms. Ace, on instinct, started to slowly rock her back and forth. She bared her face into his shirt and was holding tight to the fabric of his close. **

**She started to hiccup as she cried, and through the hiccups and tears Ace could hear her say, "**I wont to go home. I wont to go home to Mother. To Rat-a and Kiara.**"**

**Usually Ace would of started asking questions like '_Where is your home_' or '_who is Rat-a_', but Ace thought it would be best if he let these questions remain unanswered for a wile. The tears and hiccups soon stopped. When Ace looked at her he saw that she had falling back into slumber. Felling that he shouldn't jest leave her in the room alone, Ace raped the blanket around her, took her cap off the night stand and placed it on her head, and cared her out into the main room. **

**As he set her on the couch his eyes ended up looking at her cap. He saw something, something he had never notesed before. He took the hat off her and ran his fingers accost the front of it. Feeling small bums and indents forming a pacific shape. **

"It's impossible.**" Ace's face had become one of confusion and shock. He flipped the hat around and searched for a possible tag. Finding one, he looked at two capital letters written in black ink on the old fabric. "**A...B**." Ace whispered to himself. He flipped that back and looked at it in the same way one would look at a ghost. As if in a trance Ace walked into the kitchen, sat the hat on the table, sat down himself, and stared at it. He was so concentrated on the hat that that he barely realized Tech walked into the room.**

"Morning chef**." The genius yawned as he turned on the coffee maker. Ace still jest stared at the cap in front of him, "**Hay Ace, you okay**?"**

"Huh?" **Ace looked at his team mate**, "What'd you ask Tech?"

"I said morning."** Tech clarified, "**Whats got you?"

"Tomboy's cap." **Ace looked at it again. **

**Tech gave it a glans as he sat at the tab**le, "What about it?"

"It's...It's mine."

**Tech looked at his leader**, "What?"

"It's my cap, Tech. It's mine, but I had..." **Ace looked down, his face growing pail. **

"You what?"

"Lexi...She was wearing it when she died!"

"Ace what are you talking about?"

"Right before Lexi died she took my cap from me. She still had it on when the land slide hit her. Sens we where never able to find her body I never got it back."

"Ace,"** Tech looked at him**, "how do you know it's yours?"

"Because Tech! It was a white cap with a A on the front. If you look at this hat you can see where thread once held a A on it, and my initials are on the tag! In my hand writing!"

**Tech, now looking a lot like Ace, asked**, "but how did Tomboy get it?"

"I don't know. She said her mother gave it to her."

**Jest then both Loonatics jumped as they heard a bone chilling shriek come from the main room where Tomboy was.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Let me go**!" Tomboy yelled at her attacker. She glared up at tall human who wore some kinda armor making him look robotic. One would of thought it a robot if they couldn't see the eyes coming out of a small slit in the metal. The metal was black and on the forehead was a red K on it's side. **

**The loud shriek had woken up the rest of the loonatics. So jest as all 5 loonatics came running into the room Tomboy's coloring faded as she became translucent and was able to 'Ghost' her hand out of her attachers grip. Her colorer returned and she headed for one of the loonatics, but before she could get to far the strange man grabbed her wrist again.**

"Not so fast princess!**" He yelled, placing a glowing blue-ish green band on her wrist. Though she new it would be futile, she tried ghosting away but failed to do so. The band some how neutralized all her powers rendering her a normal child. "**Raoul has been try to get his hands on you for some time little princess. Who knew how much trouble a small child could bring**." **

**The stranger was suddenly his by a flash of red lazier and was sent flying back into the wall.**

"You leave dat kid alone**!" Ace yelled at him as Rev zipped by grabbing Tomboy and returning to the rest of the loonatics.**

**The man made a sound of frustration as he saw that he was clearly out numbered. He pointed at Tomboy, "**You may be protected for now, brat! But at one point we'll get you princess!**" With that said he pressed a button on his armor and teleported away. **

**The Loonatics all looked at each other and at Tomboy. Not really knowing what jest happened.**

"I think we should give Zadavia a little buzz**." Ace said.**

"Some kinda teleportation devise was most definitely used.**" Tech said looking at some scans of the main room. All the loonatics where dressed in there uniforms and Tomboy was now dressed in baggy overalls, a white shirt, and her cap. Zadavia and the Loonatics all stood around in the main room as Tomboy sat quietly on the couch. **

"That explains how this stranger got in**." Zadavia added.**

"Ya, but did any one els see the symbol on his head?**" Duck asked, "I**t was the same as the robot we battled the other day."

"Ducks-right.-They-both-also-had-black-metal-with-the-symbol-being-red-there-obviously-connected-but-what-would-they-wont-with-Tomboy-huh?-Tomboy-is-jest-a-sweet-little-girl-I-mean-ya-she-has-powers,-but-why-**" Tech reached over and clamped down on the birds beak. **

"Duck and Rev do have a point hear, guys. Why are dese t'ings after Tomboy**?" Ace asked.**

"Maybe this is something we should ask her about.**" Zadavia suggested. All eyes went to the young child siting quietly on the couch with her head down. **

"Tomboy, who's after you? And why are dey**?"Ace asked softly. **

"Stop calling me dat**." She said softly.**

"Hu**h?"**

**She looked up at all of them, "**Stop calling me Tomboy! Dat's not my name!**"**

"What? If that's not your name what is it, and why didn't you tell us before**?" Duck voiced the question. **

**She sighed and slid of the couch. She stood with prober poster and her hands behind her back. So suddenly she didn't look like the scared, naive, child they had been taking care of. Now she had a majestic and wise look to her. Like that of royalty and upper class. **

**She walked to the window and stared out at all of Acmetropalis, "**I didn't tell you my real name because I didn't know if I could trust you. Where I am from my name means allot to people. My name is who I am, and who I am had to be kept a secret from certain people. My mother told me to be careful with who I tell my name to. To tell it to only though's who I knew I could trust, and now...Now I feel I can trust all of you**."**

**She terned around and did what was between a bow and a curtsy, **"By birth my full name is Angel Lexina Bunny."** She stood back up with her hands behind her back,** "Chosen air to the Kingdom of Fruten"

"Your part of a royal family**?" Duck asked.**

**Angel looked down, "**Sorta.**"**

"What do you mean Tom- Angel**?" Ace asked her.**

"I'm the c_hosen_ air. I am from the very small planet Fruten, far away from hear. The planet is ruled by one power. One kingdom. But unlike most kingdoms, where the crown is passed down to a first born, on Fruten the queen or king of the time chooses one of non royal blood to take the thrown. Some one they think will be a fit ruler. Are Queen right now, Kiara, piked me**."**

"If you are to take the thrown what are you doing hear in Acmetropalis, and who was it trying to take you earlier**?" Tech asked.**

**Angel looked at the coyote then at everyone els, "**my planet is in war with it's self. Compared to Acmetropalic, Fruten is technology impaired. You see, are planet doesn't have wars. At lest rely dose. The last war was almost a thousand years ago. Fruten really doesn't gets disease ether. And it one way or another War and Diseases is what cases technological advances. After a wile advanced technology was , in away, out lawed. The people saw no reason for technology and more often then not destroyed any advancements. Some believed it would bring war and destruction

"It did. For years, secretly, some of are people has invented and advanced. They called them selfs the Kuton Army, which in a lost language of are people means Advanced Army. They have become so advanced that they are most likely equal to Acmetropalic, but the only problem is that they have mostly made weapons. In only resent years they decided show them selfs. They meat a lot of resistance. The only way they could get the people of are planet to accept technology was to take the kingdom. My mother and I used to live in the pales with the queen. My mother was a top guard and protector of the lands.

"When the Kuton showed them selfs we knew they'd be after any one who had rightful clam to the crown. My mother took me away to a small village. In hopes that I'd be safe. I was 4 when she took me away. In the end they found me, and captured me. I don't know why but they took me they took me to a different planet. I manged to escape and hitch a ride on a ship that came hear**."**

"Angel**," Zadavia asked, "**who is your mother**?"**

"She knew about you. All of you, and she also knew a lot about dis planet. Which has made me believe dat you all know her**." Angel pulled a necklaces out of her shirt and opened the pendent that was a locket. She handed it to them, "**My mother's name is Lexi Mari Bunny.**" **


	12. Chapter 12

**The Loonatics looked down at the open locket that now rested in the palm of Ace's hand. They all gasped as the looked at the small photograph in side. There stood 5 Anthros forming a group photo. One of the Anthros was a young infant of 2 being held in a blanket. One of the two on the right was a elderly, orange, fox with brown eyes and she stood the furthest on the right. The other one on the right was a mouse type anthro. Her fur was gray and light gray with the inside of her, rather larg, ears a pale pink, and her eyes a hazel. The Anthro on the far left was a dark brown-red male Hare with light blue eyes. **

**But all eyes where on the one who stood on the middle left. She held the infant in her tan furred arms as her emerald eyes glowed happily, and some of her blond hair covered up some of her face.**

"L-Lexi**?" Ace shuddered, more confused then ever. **

"But it's impossible**!" Tech added.**

"We saw...saw her...**" Duck couldn't finish what he was saying.**

**Ace let his hand drop. Clutching the locket in it. A smile cracked across his lips. "**She's alive! She's alive guys!**" Ace basically cheered to all of them. Realization showed it's self on the faces of all of them as the idea of one of the closest friends thought to be dead was indeed alive.**

"Pleas**," Angel walked up to Ace, "**will you help me go home to my mother? Will you help all of us with the Kuton army**?" **

**Ace glanced at the child then looked at Zadavia. In the end he could only do what she agreed to. The other loonatics soon fallowed his gaze, all asking the same question.**

**Zadavia thought a second, "**As far as I can tell as long as Angel stays in Acmetropalic she will bring people hear who will destroy anything to get her. So with out a doubt you have to take her home. In order to fulfill your duty of protecting Acmetropalis. And if you where to run into any old friends who needs help you'll have to oblige**."**

**The Loonatics all smiled with happiness. "**All right den. Zadavia, Tech, is dere any planet on record dat goes by the name of Fruten**?"**

"Dose this mean you'll help**?" Angel asked. Ace smiled at her and piked her up.**

"Yes. It dose mean we're helpin' ya.**" He looked back at his boss and the coyote, "**So do you guys know any planet dat gos by Fruten**?"**

"Well I know for a fact there is no planet on Acemtropalics records that are named Fruten**." Tech replied saddening a bit.**

"Zadavia**?"**

"Well I'd have to check, but the name Fruten dose not sound familiar**." All the Loonatics slumped a little, "**But...Freeling has come in counter, scanned, and recorded many planets with out knowing the name of the planet. It's highly possible that Fruten may be one of these planets. If only we had something that could single out the planet. In order to make it that we wouldn't be shooting in the dark.**"**

"I actually may be able to help on that Zadavia**." Tech perked up, "**You see I took a mineral sample of some of the dirt that was on Angels close when we first meet her. It had a rare isotope in it that is extremely heard to find on Acemtropalic and most of it's sister planets. It's possible that the soil from Angels planet is rich in the isotope. If I got a better sample of it I could put it in the computer and compare it to the planets on the Freeling data base**."**

"But-Tech-where-are-we-going-to-find-more-of-it?**" Rev asked.**

"Um.**."Tech thought a second but shrugged in response. **

"Hay guys**?" Duck asked, "**If Angel had it on her close is it possible that more of the mineral may still be where ever Angel was staying before she came to us**?"**

**The Loonatis all gave Duck surprised looks. **

"wheger didgder ou gerett smart**?" Slam asked.**

"Ya Duck? When _did_ you get so smar**t?" Ace asked.**

"Well..**."Duck looked down, "**I jest.**..**I miss Lexi Okay!So maybe I'm thinking clearer in order to help find her!"

"Dats all right Duck. For you jest gave us a sours to find more of the minera**l."**


	13. Chapter 13

**They fallowed Angel around a few streets till they came up to a small abandon ally way. **

"This is it**." Angel said looking at the fort she had lived in only a few days ago. The loonatics looked at it. Surprised at the living conditions she had been forced to take before meting them. **

"Well if any of the mineral from you planet is still there I'll get it.**" tech said holding up a small rounded rectangular devise. He walked up to the dirty mattress that laid on the grown, pressed a button, and started sucking up dirt off the mat.**

"Angel,**" Ace started, putting his hand on her shoulder, "**how long had you been living like dis? Before you came with us?**" **

**She looked up and thought a moment, "**Five?...No no. Six. Ya, six months. Uh, I think**."**

"Six months**?" Ace said surprised. She timidly nodded. '**_Dat explains a lot about her_**,' Ace thought, '**_Her light wait, the condition she was in when we found her_**.'**

"All right I got all we need. Lets get back to HQ.**" tech said as they all stated to walk back. As Angel walked with them she gave one glans back at the old fort. She saw a parsley eaten apple, now rotting away to the ants and bugs that wanted it. She looked away and smiled. She was going home and would never have to think of the time she lived on the streets ever again. **

"Hay-Tech-how-long-do-you-think-it-will-take-before-we-can-leave**?" Rev asked. Ace, Tech, Rev, and Angel all stood around Techs lab.**

"Well I estimate maybe 3 days or so. For I first need find a planet in Freeling record that matches what we know. Then I need to get the Loonaporter ready for long distends space travel**."**

"All right. You two keep me posted on da development of t'ings**." Ace took Angels hand, "**Come on. I have some t'ing to show you."

"Okay**." The child smiled as she easily fallowed him. They walked down the halls of Loonatics Headquarters till Ace stopped them in front of a door.**

**Angel looked at the door then up at Ace, "**What's in dere**?"**

"You'll see**." Ace sighed and placed his hand on the metal door, "**Dis door hasn't been opened in along time. You and I are about to be da foist one's in der in years.**"**

**With that said Ace pulled out a old key cared. The cards color had been faded to a plan gray and the pitcher that once was placed on it had long ago pealed off. Ace swiped the card and you could hear the locks of the door become unhitched. Ace then pressed a button on the wall and the door hissed into the walls. **

**The slowly walked into the dark room. Ace flipped a switch. The lights slowly came on, flickering from years of not being used. Angel looked around the room. It was an old bed room with large windows that had been bordered up. Angel walked further in, looking at the old nick-knacks, books, and framed photos. It was heard to make out what the photos where sens the room had gained several layers of dust. Something about the set up and items of the room was familiar to the child. **

**She walked up to a old hammock that was set up as a bed. She put her hands on it, letting dust rise into the air.**

"You know Tomboy**," Ace said, using the name they had called her, "**you where right. Your mother was one of us. She was my second in command. She was a great and loyal fighter, but a even better friend.**"**

**Angel gave him a glans, "**This was her room**?"**

"Yup**." Ace walked up to her and looked at the photos on the night stand. He blow the dust off. Making them visible. Angel looked at them. She was surprised to look at the pitchers and see her mom in her Loonatic uniform with the other loonatics.**

"**S**o Mother used to use her powers to help protect the people of dis plane**t?"**

"Ya. She was very good at it. She was able to got us all out of jam or two...You don't use your powers a lot do you?"

"No. Not really. Mother said it was best if I used dem the lest I could. So that we wouldn't bring attention to us. I think my powers are what got us caught.**" Angel sighed and looked down, "**maybe Rat-a was right. T'ings would have been better off if i didn't have powers."

"Hay now**," Ace said piking her up, **"don't be sayin' dat. You where born wit' a great gift Angel. You should never wont to get rid of it."

"Ya think so?"** She smiled.**

"I know so Angel. It was are powers dat brought all of us Loonatics together. If we hadn't gotten are powers I would of never gotten to met your Mudder, and then would of never gotten to met you."

"I never thought of it that way**." Angel smiled and hugged him. Ace felt a weird sens deep inside himself. He couldn't explain the felling was getting like he had some kinda bond with the child. But it felt like this bond had been inside him for years. He could almost place what the bond was but he simply though, '**_It couldn't be_**.'**

**Ace held her close returning her hug. Then something she said came back to his mind, "**Angel who is Rat-a?"

"Huh? Oh Rat-a.**" angel reached in her shirt and pulled out her locket. She opened it up to the photo of her mother, her, and the other three. She pointed to the moue type Anthro, "**Dat's Rat-a."

"Who's dat next to her. Da Fox?"

"That's Queen Kiara."

**Ace then looked at the male hare, "**And him?**"**

**Angel smiled and slightly giggled, "**You'd probably like him. That's Pop-pa."

**Ace suddenly felt his heart fall into his gut. '**_Could it be_**?' He thought, '**_Did Lexi actually find some one?_**'**

**(PS. It should be pronounced Pop Paye not Papa)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ace looked over the sleeping city. It was only him, his thoughts, and the light of the stars on the roof of the tower. It was late, Angel had gone to bed hours ago and there was still nothing found about Fruten. **

"Of course**." he said to himself, "**Of course she found some one. It's been ten years... Lexi was always da kinda gal who could easily get some one. I mean da only reason she never really dated was because she had feelings for me...Jest like I cared for her...like I still care for her...**"**

**Ace sighed in frustration of himself, "**What did I expect! Angel couldn't of come out of no ware**."**

"Hay Ace. What are you doing up hear?**" Ace wiped his head around to see his orange and black team mate standing there at the door that lead back inside. **

"Duck!...How...How long have you been dere**?" Ace asked. Duck strolled up to him and sat next to him on the ground.**

"I jest came up. Why? What have you been doing up hear?**" He asked.**

"Not'in'. Jest...Thinkin'**" Ace responded. **

"About Lex**i?"**

**Ace looked away from the bird, "**...ya."

"Ya...**" Duck sighed, "**You and her where really close. It was easy to see.**"**

**Ace gave his gaze back to the duck.**

"You guys always had a connection with each other. A bond that was stronger then jest friends. It was like...I don't really know how to exactly describe your relationship with Lexi. I think, and don't take this the wrong way, you two where diggin' each other**." Ace looked away from him again, "**Where you?"

"I...**" Ace trailed off. Try to word it right. "**I did... I did care for Lexi. A lot. Maybe more then a team leader should of, but I didn't care. I don't care."

"Did you and her ever...uh...You know...Hook up for a night?"

"Duck!"

"It was jest a question."

**Ace sighed, "**You promise not to tell ANYONE**?" Duck nodded, "**Da night before Lexi...Lexi's accident she and I did get together. It was one night, but...It was so unexpected, but it felt so right. So right to jest hold her in my arms. It turned out she had shared my feelings, but we where both a little afraid to show it. One of though team captain co-captain things. We where going to tell all you guys we got together but then the land slide happened and...**"**

**They sat there in silents for a moment or two. Then a thought came to ducks mind, "**Ace?...Ya know, Angel dose seem to have a few things in common with ya. Not extremely noticeable, but there... And apparently you where able to get with Lexi...I don't know do you think she could be-"

"It's impossible Duck**!" Ace snapped as he stood up, and started pacing around, "**Look, yes Lexi and I where together once, but it was _ten_ years ago. The kid in dere is only 8. You'd have to add basically a year to her age for pregnancy. Dat's only 9 years Duck, and unless Angels birthday is dis or next month where still down a full year."

**Ace sighed heavily and sat back down next to the mallard. He then said in a softer, almost depressed voice, "**Besides you know dat other rabbit in the photo dat Angel has? Well she called him Pop-pa. That sound pretty close to papa to me. And on another note, I'm not really father material."

"What do you mean Ace**?!" Duck asked surprised.**

"I don't know how to be a father okay! I never had one myself... I had no one to look up to. No one to teach me what to do and not to do as a parent. Angel is better off with out me being related to her**." Ace looked down. Duck stared blankly at him for a moment. "**I guess dat's why I never really thought about kids. Heck! I never really thought past dating."

"Come on Ace**!" Duck said, "**You'd make a great father! You been taking care of Angel the hole time she's been hear! You've helped her, feed her, gotten her to sleep, held her when she's been scared, and so much more. Not to mention you take care of us Loonatics. Who, lets face it, can act even worse then the littlest of kids!**"**

**Ace looked at Duck, speechless. When he could find words he merely said, "**Duck, your-"

"Ace!-there-you-are-Tech-and-I-have-been-looking-every-ware-for-you."**Rev interrupted as he came out onto the roof, "**Come-quick!-We-think-we-have-found-Fruten**!" **

**Duck and Ace glanced at each other before running towards the red bird. **


	15. Chapter 15

"You fond it Tech**?" Ace asked as he entered the lab room with Rev and Duck at his sides. He gave a nod to Slam as he passed the Tasmanian at the door. **

"I believe so, Ace**." Tech answered as he brought up a image on one of the labs larger computer monitors, "I** found this planet in the Freeling data base. According to there records it's soils are rich in the mineral we found, and it matches Angels description perfectly. A low tech planet similar, but smaller, then earth, ruled by one sourc**e."**

**They all looked at the planet on the screen. They couldn't believe it. For 10 years they had morned her in the believe that they had lost one of there dearest, most loving, and closet friends. Then in only days they had found her. How close she was, and yet still so very far away.**

"Tech**?" Ace asked after a moment of silents. The coyote looked at him, "** How long till the ship is ready?"

"Well... If you let me pull a over nighter I say I could get it in working condition my tomorrow**." Tech exchanged a broad smile with his fellow loonatics.**

"**T**omorrow it is Tech. We have a long over due hello to give a friend. Guys first thing in the morning we pack for Fruten**." **

**...**

**He took a deep, slightly shaky, breath as he sat down in the ship. The Loonatics Jet had been Retro fitted by Tech and Rev and now they where only minuets away from launch. Some of it didn't fell real. Like it was a dream that he didn't wont to wake up from. He gave a looked at the others in the ship. **

**Rev sat in his seat typing away at his control panel, making last minuet adjustments. Across form the runner Duck sat with his feet up, hands behind head, and eyes gazing at the celling in thought. One of the doors to the rear cabins opened as Slam came in, sat in his seat, and clicked his triangular seatbelt over his uniform. **

**Ace coked an eye brow when he saw Tech's seat empty and that Angel was standing nervously next to her seat. He got up and walked over to the child, of whom had her back to him.**

"Hay kiddo, why ain't ya in your set**?" Ace asked softly. She spun around to look at him. The air of Fear surrounded her. "**What's da matta?**"**

**She fidgeted a bit and looked around the cockpit, "I**t's jest... The last I was on a ship... they...they"

"Angel**," Ace said softly as he keeled down and placed his hands on her shoulders, "**listen. Dis time ya ain't going any ware you don't wont to. Dis time your going home. To your mudder, your Rat-a, Kiara, and... your Pop-pa."

**she smiled and rapped her arms around him. Ace hugged her back then sat her in her seat and clicked the seatbelt across her chest. He then left the cockpit in search of there final member. He wondered into the lab, and saw the green coyote looking into a suitcase that was in front of him.**

"Hay Tech what's da hold up? We launch in only a few minuets**." The yellow rabbit said to his peer. Tech quickly shut the case and looked at his leader.**

"I'm jest packing something that may come in handy latte**r." Tech replied.**

"Well lets jet. Everyone els is waiting**." Tech nodded, grabbed the case and fallowed Ace back to the ship. Ones every one was settled in the ship Ace activated the engine. "**Every body hang o**n."**

**The ship launched into the air, gaining speed, as it cleared the atmosphere. Ace let out his breath that he hadn't realized he was holding as he the skis of Acmetropalis became the darkness of space. Every one was quiet. In only hours they would be on Fruten. Oh, how dream like it felt. Ace turned the ship to autopilot and look again at his friends. They all in there own thought as they stared at the distant stars. **

**He then looked at Angel. The little Anthro had entered his life only a few day ago, but she had impacted it so much. Long ago he had given up the hope of ever finding there sixth member, but now the fire of hope had been relight. That wasn't the only way she had impacted him. He realized that now. She made him get in touch with a part of himself he didn't know existed. Maybe now when he was in a relationship he would look past jest dating. **

**He gave a glans at Tech. He looked tired. Ace stood up and face the others, "**All righty gang. It will be awhile till we reach Fruten so your all aloud to rest and relax. Tech get some sleep. You've been up for 24 hours and then some."


	16. Chapter 16

"Hay kiddo...Wake wake, sleepy.**" Angel opened her eyes slowly before trying to rubbing the sleep out of them. She looked up to see Ace smiling at her, "**Looks like a little some one fell aslee**p."**

**She yawned and rubbed her eyes again, "**Sorry I guess**."**

**Ace chuckled and piked her up from the small couch that had been set up in one of the room in the jet. Angel, still half a sleep, simply leaned into him keeping her eyes barely open. "Ders** not'in' to apologize for der Angel. If we where still on Acmetrpolic it would be pretty late**." Ace walked over to the window, "**Hay Angel, look out da window**."**

**Angel looked out and her eyes widened. A bit in the distends she could see a small planet, smiler to Earth, slowly growing. **

"Fruten**." She stared out in surprise. It'd been so long sens she had seen her beloved home.**

"Yup**," Ace smiled, "**We should be able to land at dawn**."**

**--**

**The Loonatics filed out of the jet. The Loonatics where all in there uniforms as Angel was wearing a dark red shirt beneath her black sweater. She also had on blue jeans and her white cap. They had landed in a well vegetated forest in order to hid the jet. A scan of the planet showed that it was mostly covered in large forest and wooded areas, and that over half the cites and town had been built with the land. The sun was still rising and shined through the trees and plants.**

"All right Angel, do you know where we are?**" Ace asked the child.**

**She shuffled her feet, "**Not really. I only real know the area around my town, and da Palace. Besides what we're wearing will bring way to much attention to us. If da Kuton army was looking for me in Acmetropalic, Then dere probably lookin' for me hear."

"That-dose-make-sens.-Hay!-I-know,-we-have-some-cloaks-in-the-jet-we-could-disguise-are-selfs-with-them**!" Rev babbled out.**

"Hay dat's not a bad idea Rev. Angel would it work?**" Ace looked down at her.**

**She thought for a second, "**Ya, I think it would. There are monetary and churches in every town and village. And the Monks always walk through town. People would jest thing we're one of them. If we keep are hoods up."

"Geraybe wiale're hear we shoart callgerting Angel-Tomboy foaftye**r." Slam grumbled.**

"Slams righ**t." Tech nodded then looked down at Angel, "**Maybe it would be best if we started calling you Tomboy instead of Angel for safety purposes.**"**

**The others all nodded as well. "**As you said Angel, if the Kutons are still after you they'll probably be after a 8 year old girl rabbit who gos by the name Angel. There absolutely despicable**." Duck crossed his arms and started grumbling things under his breath. **

"All right den, jest call me Tomboy**." Angel agreed. **

"All right. Rev go get da clocks. Tech scan da aria. Find out which direction da closest civilization is."

"On it!**" The two said in unison. Tech pulled out a small device and held it up turning a bit every so often. Rev zipped away and zipped back in 3 seconds flat with a pile of brown cloaks in his arms. They all took one and draped it over there bodes.**

"Ace I got a lock. Theres a village a couple of miles that awa**y." Tech pointed in one direction where the trees slightly parted to make an invisible path. **

"Well guys, it's time to jet**." Ace pulled the hood of the cloak over his head fallowed by the others as they started to walk into the forest. Tech pressed a button on his uniform and the jets disappeared from the visual spectrum. The walk was long and Ace soon found himself caring a sleeping Angel. After he had waken her up to show her how close they where to her home she had a hared time going back to sleep, so it was understandable that the walk had tuckered the child out. **

**As they walked a bird let out a high pitched screech. Angel shot her head up as she heard it. Her hood fell down revealing her cap, which had been turned around so that the bill didn't stick out. She rubbed her eyes. The bird let out another screech and Angels eyes went wide.**

"I know that sound**." She whispered as she wiggled out of Ace's arms.**

"Somet'in' up Tomboy**?" Ace asked.**

"Dats...Dats the cry of the Gorb Hawk**!" Angel suddenly took of running.**

"Tomboy**!" All the Loonatics yelled as they fallowed.**

**As she ran Angel yelled back, "**The Gorb Hawk is native _only_ to the forests around my village**!"**

**Angel came to a halt as she was now at the edge of a clearing where a small village was nestled in. The Loonatics stood behind her as the looked at the village. Men and women and even children moved across the small roads of the old fashioned village. The style of the buildings was like that of the middle ages. The clothing was all hand made mostly in browns, blacks, and whits. Ace placed Angels hood back over her head.**

**The slowly started to walk through the village. They kelped there hoods up and heads down. They soon walked up to a small tavern where a gray female rat anthro stood washing the windows. She was wearing tan pants and a brown shirt made of some kinda animal hide. Angel looked around to see that no one was around.**

**She smiled, "**Rat-a**!"**

**The rat werald around. She was the one from the photo. Angel ran up to her.**

"Angel?**" Her voice was young yet strong.**

**Angel hoped into her arms, her hood falling down. "**Rat-a!"

"Angel! Oh my god. Is it really you.**" Rat-a asked as she examen the child in her arms. After realizing it was truly Angel Bunny she hugged her tightly and said, "**We all have been worried sick about you! And your Mother**!"**

**Rat-a place Angel back on the ground and looked at her firmly, "**Have you gone to see your mother yet?"

"No she hasn't**." Rat-a jumped when she heard Ace's voice. Rat-a held onto Angel tightly.**

"Rat-a., Rat-a, it's okay. There the Loonatics**." Angel said. Rat-a looked at her then up at the 5 in front of her.**

"Quick, get into the tavern. Some one mite see you.**" She said as she pulled up Angels hood and pike her up. They all went to the building. **


	17. Chapter 17

"Shut the door, and close thoughs blinds.**" Rat-a ordered as she set Angel on the counter that was settled on the far end of the room. The room was large and had many tables and chairs set up around the room. Behind the counter that Angel sat on was barrels of drink and food to be cooked on the small wood burning grills.**

**The Loonatics diligently did as asked as Rat-a left Angels side to lock the door and place a 'closed' sign in the window. After all was done The vermin anthro grasped Angel in a tight hug. **

"Oh Angel! We all thought we lost ya.**" This was the first time the Loonatics took note of the slightly British accent in her voice.**

"Rat-a... I can't breath.**" Angels voice mumbled through the arms wrapped around her. She was let go.**

"sorry love, but it's so good to see you.**"Ace cleared his throat to catch her attention; Rat-a looked at them, "**So you chaps are the Loonatics. Jugging by Lexi's description you must be Ace."

"Yes, I'm Ace Bunny and dis is Tech, Rev, Duck, and Slam. Can**-" Ace was interupted by a door from the back of the room opening and closing.**

"Rat-a? Why 's the door shut. I thought we're open, and... Angel?**" There stood the male hare, gazing his blue eyes at the small figer in the room.**

"**P**op-pa**!" Angel suqeeled as she scured to her feet, ran across the counter, and jumped into his arms.**

"Angel**." He said holding onto her tightly.**

"I missed you Pop-pa**." She said snuggling close to his chest.**

"I missed you too, Angel. I missed you too**." With Angel in his hands he walked over to the others. "**You're the Loonatics? Arn't you?"

"That's right**." Tech replied.**

"My names Thomson, but the folks around hear call me Pop-pa. A nick name given to me thanks to this little one**." He said nodding at Angel.**

"Erm... It's nice ta meet cha**." Ace said, shaking his hand.**

"Same**." Pop-pa replied. **

"Pop-pa? Rat-a? Where is Mother?**" Angel asked. Pop-pa looked at Rat-a; Rat-a gave a heavy sigh and took Angel in her hands.**

"**Where not sure love. We don't see much of her these days. Sh...She's changed." Angel looked at her with a confused look.**

"**I**t's understandable though**." Pop-pa added, "**I'm sure any women would change after there child's death."

"DEATH**?" Angel nearly yelled, "**But I'm not dead. I'm alive! I'm right hear."

"We see that Angel but...**" pop-pa stammered off.**

"A lot has changed sens you where taken love.**" The Loonatics stood quietly with confusion and questions forming in there minds about there old friend. They listened for her to continue, "**You see Angel, after they took you they kidnapped the queen."

"Kiara?"

"Yes, the Kuton Army now rules these lands. Your Mother was one of the few who still had the courage to speak out against them. She's one tough gal. That is until Raoul himself came to the village saying that they had slain the air to the thrown. He described how he so called did it. He made it sound so horrible. Your Mother, the poor dear, jest broke down. We see very little of her. She usually walks out into the forest for hours. It's like all the spirit has been drained out of her. Pop-pa and myself refused to believe it. The three of us have come pretty close to being marked as crazy."

**A silens stained the air. It was almost defining. **

"Who's-Raoul?**" rev asked shatering the silents.**

"He's the leader of the Kuton Army. His family is the one that started this hole mess.**" Pop-pa replied. Angel wiggled out of Rat-a's arms.**

"I wont to see my Mother."


	18. Chapter 18

**The Loonatics walked slowly down a old path. The small village was behind them now and all around them was trees and and wild life, but despite being out of site from just about anyone they still kelped there hoods up. Angel walked in the safety of the area between Rat-a and Ace. Angel knew the path they walked quite well. Her and her Mothers home was down the path, as they lived away from the village.**

**The narrow path soon widened to an aria where a small hose stood. It looked no different from the houses in town, except it was surrounded by forest. At the site of her home, Angel took off running again towards the house. Every one els giving chase to the speedy child.**

"Mother**!" She called, throwing open the door and shedding her cloak to the floor. There was no answer. "**Mother**!" She called again running through the rooms. There was no answer. She called again and again. No answer. **

**Trying to catch her breath, Angel stopped back at the front door where the Loonatics, Rat-a, and Pop-pa had all delegated. Angel put her hand on her knees still trying to regulate her breathing, "**Sh...She's not hear**." **

**Her voice cracked as tears swelled in her eye's. Warm arms wrapped around her. "**It's okay Ange**l," She collapsed into Pop-pa's hold, letting tears flow down her cheeks. Ace let his head lower a tad. A not had tied it's way into his gut. Maybe a form of jealousy. "**Just because your Mother isn't hear doesn't men we wont find her**."**

"That's right, Love. Like I said I often see her go into the forest.**" Rat-a knelled down next to her and Pop-pa, "**No Angel, is there any where out there where you and Lexi go? Any place special?**"**

**Angel stood up the tears stopping, "**Tides...**" **

**Angel pushed past all of them and ran into the forest.**

"Where dose this kid find the energy!?**" Duck said.**

"Ehh, Shut up, Duck**." Ace said as he to got rid of his cloak and ran after her. The Loonatics fallowed there leader, also losing there disguises. **

**Deeper she went. With out giving a glans behind her. The forest was branded into her memory as she fallowed invisible paths. She may have tripped a time or two, but she kelped going. Angel came to a skidding halt at some trees that had branches hanging low. Looking like a door. She heard the others stop behind her.**

"Angel you can keep running off like that!**" Pop-pa said wile he gasped for breath.**

**Angel pressed her index finger up against her lips, "**Shhhh.**" **

**Angel quietly and gently pushed through the trees. Fallowed silently by the others. At she completely cleared away the branches she looked upon a small clearing. The trees grew high all around them and created a canopy over head. There was a hug rock formation that the tress had long ago grown around. There was a small hole in the canopy that let light hit a small water spring coming out of the rock. The spring was rather large and formed in the rock a small pool of water. A small leek in the rocks gave it it's water. **

**And siting on some of the rocks next to the spring was a women. A anthro, bunny to be exact. Her back was to Angel. The women gazed into the water before her. Thinking, longing, wishing. Short blond hair puffed over her face and tan fur. Her long rabbit ears where bound behind her head by a green cloth of sorts. A ripple in the water appeared as it gained a tear drop worth of salt water.**

**Angel slowly walked up to her. Unseen by the morning women. Angel looked at her. The mothers eye's where shut. Angel gently slipped her hand into hers and said, jest barely over a whisper, "**Mother?**"**

**Her head turned to the child. Eyes widening as tears swelled, "**Angel**?"**

"It's me mama**."**

**Lexi scoped Angel into her arms and held as close as she could. Lexi stood now, with her daughter in hand and tears running down her face.**

**Angel pulled away slightly and looked at her mother. Lexi pushed some of angels hair out of her face and stationed her hand on her cheek. "**I thought I lost you**."**

"But you didn't, Mother, you didn't.**" Angel wiped away one of Lexi's tears and smiled. Lexi smiled as well and hugged Angel again. "**I did jest what you told me.**"**

**Angel now cried to, "**I escaped the Kuton's, I went to Acmetropalic,**" Angel pushed away and pointed to where the Loonatics, Rat-a, and Pop-pa now stood, "**and I found the Loonatics**."**

**Lexi gasped as she looked upon the faces of her past friends. There eye's and faces all had looks of astonishment. Is it true? Is ti real? Was this all some dream? Had the Loonatics finally found there lost member?**

**Ace looked at her. The one person he had ever truly loved with all his heart was standing there. She looked like an angel to him. He watched as Lexi gently set Angel on her feet, took a small steep foreword, and said in a soft low voice that was tinted with so many emotions, "**Ace? Guys? Is it really you?"

"Lex**i" was the only reply heard. Ace was the first one to reach her and place his arms around her. The others where there soon there to. Lexi could only get her arms around Ace to embrace them back. As Slam joined the hug he simply picked them all up in one back breaking hug.**

"Slam can't breath!**" Duck muttered.**

A light giggle was heard, the 6 separated, and looked down at a grinning Angel. Lexi smiled before holding her child again. Lexi looked at all of them and said, "Thank you. Thank you all so much."


	19. Chapter 19

Longest chapter EVER!

**They all walked in silent as the headed back to the house. They thought it best to ask questions and swap stories in a less open aria then the forest. Ace kelped glancing at Lexi as she held, the now a sleep, Angel in her arms. Angels arms where wrapped around Lexi's neck, as she gazed softly and happily at her daughter. Ace was surprised at how Lexi looked the same and yet so different now then when she was still one of them. She looked the same for the most part, but he could see a new gentle look in her eyes. The only word for it was Motherhood, and yet she had sadness in her eyes. **

**They walked up to the house and filed in.**

"You all will probably wont to catch up. Come on Pop-pa. We'll stand guard. It's possible some one may have seen us**." Rat-a said as she and Pop-pa went back out of the building. Closing the door behind them. **

**Lexi smiled slightly at all of them, "**Well I guess we mite as well site down. This mite take some time.**" They fallowed Lexi into a room that was most likely the living room. A few toys and miscellaneous items laid around the room.**

"Pardon the mess. I guess I haven't done a lot of cleaning.**" Lexi said as she cleared off a few chairs. She then sat down on a long wooden trunk that was propped up against a wall. Lexi set Angel down next to her. The sleeping child simply curled up to her mother, and rested her head on her lap. Lexi covered Angel up with a blue blanket. **

**The Loonatics all sat down where they could. There was silents. Non of them knew where to begin. Ace, who had decided not to sit and was leaning against the wall next to Lexi, sighed and was the one to start.**

**In a low voice, calm and almost hurt sounding, he asked, "**We all thought you had died Lex. Why didn't you ever come back?**"**

**Lexi looked at him, "**You don't honestly think I didn't try, do you?**"**

**Ace looked down. Lexi sighted, **"I guess I should fill you guys in on what all happened to me." **She thought a moment. Thinking of where to begin**, "The day I was taken from you guys, the day you guys thought I died, my accident I guess, was the day this all started. The land slide wasn't a accident. It was a trap."

"What?**" Tech asked.**

"I'm guessing you guys know about the Kutons now. Well, they had been watching us. They knew back then that they'd have to fight in order to take control of Fruten, and when they saw us use are powers hey wanted at least one of us to help them fight. So a trap was set. The set small bombs in the hill in order to simulate a land slid.

"When I fell, it was also part of the trap. At first glans in looked like I had tripped on a vine, but it was actually a dives that had wrapped around my ankle. At the last minuet it teleported me out of the way. Making it look like I had died, and making it that you guys wouldn't come looking for me. I blacked out at this point. When I woke up I found my self on a ship. The people there told me they had saved me from another ship. At first I believed them, but after a short time I discovered they had been the ones to take me from my home. I manged to escape, but I got lost in one of Frutens many forest.

"I was week now. I had walked for who knows how long with little nourishment. I had also become sick. The days jest started blending together. I ended up collapsing in a small clearing... Pop-pa found me, and cared me to the closets person who had knowledge of medicine. Rat-a. She nursed me back to life.

"When I woke up the village I was in was attached by the Kutons. I fought them, and sent them away. Word of my abilities spreed all the way to the Queen. She asked me to become a protector of sorts. To help defend the kingdom. Now It wasn't long after I first woke up did I discover I was pregnant. I told her that not only did I carry a child, but I was not from this planet. And that my main priority was to get off this planet and return home, but I would still lend what help I could.

"If you haven't notice the technology on Fruten isn't all that great, so getting off this planet what harder then I thought. I gave birth to a daughter, and she became my first priority. I was a mother now, and I couldn't be wasting my time trying to get back to Acmetropalic. Despite how much I wonted to. As Angel got older, are queen took an interest in her and piked Angel to be the next queen.

"The Kuton army became more ruthless. We knew it was only a mater of time till they came after the royal family, and that included Angel. In order to protect her I took her hear with Rat-a and Pop-pa. I learned of a resistance agent the Kutons they called them self the Rebel army, but they weren't what they seemed. They where a branch of the Kuton Army and told there leader where Angel and I where. And that's when they took her away from me. They said they had killed her. I didn't know what to do. They tormented me with lies of how they did it. Even now they still do it."

**The guys stared at Lexi. She had gone through so much the last few years. Right now they saw the pain it had given her. Her fur wasn't as vibrant as it use to be. A few small scars lined her arms. In her eyes you could tell her spirit had been recently broken. **

**Ace sat down next to her and looked her in the eyes, "**Lexi, I'm sorry.**" **

**Ace wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He didn't know what he was apologizing for. He jest felt like it needed to be said. Lexi hugged him back, "**Ace, I**-"**

"Lexi**!" They all jumped, Ace and Lexi parting and Angel waking up, as Pop-pa burst through the door. He was gasping for air, "**Th-there coming!**" **

"What**?" Lexi asked in a panic as she scooped Angel up in her arms and stood up.**

"I saw them. I think they mite have Rat-a**."**

"Quick you guys have to hide**." Lexi said turning towards Ace.**

"What? Lexi, what's goin' on?**" Ace asked.**

"The Kutons. There coming**." Lexi handed Angel over to Ace, and pulled a rug to the side of the floor. At first the Loonatics didn't understand what she was doing. That is until she was able to pop up a floor board and open a trap door. **

"All of you get in. Get in and stay quiet."** Lexi ordered. They all started to go in.**

"Lexi whats**-" Ace tried asking.**

"Theres no time to explain."** Lexi replied.**

"Mother**?" Angel squeaked out. Confused and crying. **

"Angel**," Lexi gently placed her hands on Angels cheeks, "**right now I need you to hide. Right now is not a time to fight. Okay?"

"**O**kay, Mam**a." Angel replied. Ace and Angel where pushed into the secret room with the others and Pop-pa. Lexi shut the door and placed back the carpet. The Loonatics where in darkness with what little light came from the small cracks of the floor boards. **

**Suddenly they heard the door burst open with a sudden force. **

"Whats goi-Ahh!**" Was all they heard Lexi say before there was a sudden thud against the floor and a green glow. **

"Where is she!**?" Came a booming voice. **

"Who?" **They heard Lexi grunt and the sound of a kick. **

"Men! Search the house! And don't play dumb rabbi**t!" Came the voice again. Foot steps, crashes, and bangs where heard from around the house. Ace felt Anger flash through him at what he heard above him. **

"I...I don't know what your talking about**!" Lexi wheezed. Winded by something. **

"Where is she**!" The green glow was suddenly lifted from the floor.**

"Who**!" there was a growl, and again there was a thud against the floor and the green light became brighter to the anthros beneath the floor. Angel recognized the green glow. It was a bracelet that could neutralize any of there powers. Scared, Angel clutched tighter to Ace who, in return, held the child closer. **

"That little brat of your was seen with 5 strangers! Now where are they!"

"How could she be hear! Y-you...You took her away from me."

**SMACK!**

"Ahh**!" Lexi's scream was loud and had every one of the Loonatics ready to burst out and attack.**

"Hum... Maybe hitting _you_ isn't the right strategy.**" there was a snap of fingers.**

"Ohiy! You yellow belly horse rumps better let me go**!" Rat-a's accent filled the air.**

"Now then rabbit. I'll ask once more, where are they**."**

**Lexi could now be heard crying, "**Angel's gone, and I have no idea who els your talking about.**"**

**Another growl, "**Do it!**"**

**The sound of electricity and Rat-a's screams was all that was heard as a flashing light was seen. **

"STOP IT! PLEAS! STOP! I DON'T KNOW! STOP!**" Lexi screamed.**

**The light died and the screaming stopped.**

"Sir we found nothing**." Said a softer voice.**

"Your lucky this time rabbit! Men move out!**" There was one last smack then silents, except some heavy breathing. Slam lifted up the trap door and they exited the secret room. They looked over to see Lexi holding a injured Rat-a on the floor. **

**  
"**Lexi**?" Ace asked. Lexi turned her head towards them. Tears fell from her eyes and there was a large bruise on her cheek as it was also bleeding. **

"Help her. Pleas.**" Lexi said weekly. They ran over to them. Tech and Rev starting to attend to Rat-a.**

"Lexi, your bleeding.**" Ace said as he kneeld down beside her. Setting Angel in front of her. Lexi held Angel close. Angel curled up next to her mother, tears also coming from the younger bunny. Ace was handed a small medical pack from Rev and opened it up. He took out a cotton ball with some peroxide on it.**

**Gently Ace placed his hand under her chin so that he could get to her cheek better. He wiped the small ball across the scratch. After that he put a bandage on it.**

"Dun**." Ace smiled.**

**Lexi slightly rubbed her cheek then looked over at Rat-a, "**Will she be oka**y?"**

**Tech looked over at them,"**I think so. She jest needs a good rest.**"**

"**L**exi, why didn't you fight back? You know brain blast dem**?" Ace asked.**

"Because I couldn't.**" Lexi lifted her wrist to show the glowing band on her hand, "**This band neutralizes my powers as long as I'm wearing it.**" **

**Ace pulled in off her wrist and looked at it. The glowing stopped. "**Hum, back in Acmetropalic some one attacked HQ trying to get Angel and they put one of these on her."

"I believe it could work on all of us.**" Lexi replied...**

**Lexi stood in the door frame, watching over her little Angel. It was late now, and every one was asleep. Well, almost every one. **

"Lexi**?" Lexi slightly jumped.**

"Ace? Why are you still up?"

"I could ask you da same t'ing you know."

"I guess I'm jest being a worried mother."

**Ace looked past her into the room where Angel sleped. "**A hammock? Now where is dat familiar?"

**Lexi giggled and smiled at him. Her eyes sparkled. Ace smiled happily. "I** have to say Lexi. You have one good kid. Well behaved to**"**

"Ya**." Lexi shrugged and looked down, "**Well, it wasn't easy**."**

"Oh ya?"

"**T**hink on that one. Not only did I have a baby I had a super powered baby who could move things with her mind. And I also had to do it alone."

"Alone? What about Angels father?"

**Lexi looked away from him, "**Angels father? He...It's...It's complected.**"**

**Ace watched her as she became nerves. She walked away from him and looked out a near by window. "**Ace**?"**

"Hum**?"**

"Can I tell you something., and you promise not to... I don't know. Get all wired about it**?" She looked at him.**

**Ace was confused. He walked over to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, "**Of coarse Lex. We may have been separated for almost 10 years, but we're still us, and you can always tell me anything."

**They grinned at each other. **"So... What's it about? The thing you wonted to tell me?"

"Well, it's not exactly a thing."

"Then what is it... Who is it."

**Lexi shrugged his hand off her shoulder, "**It's kinda about me. And kinda about you, but It mostly about Angel. And her father."

**He stared at her in confusion.**

"Ace, do...do you remember the night before the... accident? Do you remember what we did**?"**

**Ace stared at her, a little flustered and embarrassed for who knows what reason, "**Well ya, but what dose that have to do with any thing?"

"Are you really that dens!**" She snapped. He looked at her, surprised. She sighed and took a deep breath. Did it have to be this hard? "**Ace w-what I'm trying to tell you is... You...Your...Your her father."

"What."

"**S**he's your daughter.**" **


	20. Chapter 20

**Ace sunk down into a near by chair. So many thoughts running through his head. Lexi looked at him. Slight fear in her eyes. They stayed there for a few moments. Not talking. Not really moving.**

**Ace took a deep breath then looked up at her, "**Lexi I... How is it possible**?"**

"What do you mean Ace?**" She took a step towards him.**

**Ace suddenly stood up casing her to step back. Then in a quiet yell, "**What I mean, Lex, is you've been gone for almost 10 years! Angel is 8. It doesn't add up!... And what about Pop-pa. I mean the name..."

**Lexi took a deep breath, walked over to him, and gently placing her hands at the base of his neck she said, looking him the eyes, "**First off, I know the name Pop-pa sounds a lot like papa, but hear it's a nick name that means man of music. Pop-pa is constantly playing music. Second, The key word in that sentence, Ace, is almost. I've only been gone for a full 9 years. Yes, Angel is 8, but her next birthday is next month**." Lexi looked down a moment then back up at him. Tears starting to form in her eyes. Casing them to sparkle in the moon light, " **She is yours Ace. I'm only sorry you had to find out after all this time.**"**

**Ace watched as tears rolled down her face. Ace placed his hand on her cheek and wiped the tears away with his thumb, "**It wasn't your fault Lex**." He smiled, "**I know you would of told me if you could of.**"**

**Lexi hugged him and he returned the embrace. They looked in each others eyes, the moon light from the near by window shined perfectly to add a twinkle in there eyes. They leaned towards each other. There eyes starting to shut as they got closer. **

**Only inches before there lips would touch they separated at the sound of music playing from some where out side. They looked at each other and smiled while blushing. They gave small nerves chuckles as they both knew what they where jest about to do. **

"That's probably Pop-pa...He kinda likes playing under the moon. Some wired quirk he has.**" Lexi explained.**

"Who knows, maybe it gives him inspiration. After all he is a music man.**" Ace smiled. Lexi lightly giggled again. Lexi turned her head when she heard a small movement, like some one rolling over in there sleep. **

**Lexi smiled and grabbed Ace's hand, "**Come on.**"**

**Ace fallowed Lexi into Angel's room. He looked at the sleeping child in the hammock. A large pillow rested behind her head and a brown blanket covered her body as she slept on her side. She still had on her black sweater and white cap. Ace looked at her. At his daughter. How he enjoyed that thought. The thought of a daughter. **

**Ace gently pushed Angels hair out of her face only to have it fall back. He then took the old cap of her head, careful enough not to wake her. He looked at the cap a moment. **

"You gave her da cap so she would have somet'ing of mine. Didn't you?"

"Ya.**" Lexi replied as she some what rested her head on his shoulder, "**She's a lot like you, you know.**"**

**Ace looked at Lexi with curiosity, "**What d'ya mean?"

"Well, for one, she has blue eyes like you. Not as deep a color, but blue non the less. She's able to come up with witty some what smart-alic comments**." Ace thought a moment, it was true. She had made quite a few in the short time he knew her, "S**he has your power of lazier vision and some times you can even hear her talk in the same accent as you."

**Ace slightly chuckled for his own reasons. They stood there for a few moments, watching there daughter. **

"Ace."

"Ya?"

"Angel knows that the cap belonged to her father, but she doesn't know your her father.**" Ace looked at her, and Lexi looked down in shame, "**I never told her your name. I never really told her anything about you or the guys. It was jest to painful to. And, beside you and me, only two others know your her father."

"Who?"

"Rat-a for one, and then Queen Kiara. Now that you know I feel like every one els should know the truth."

"Eh, da news will probably be a bit of a shock for most of da guys, and den deres Angel herself. Maybe we should wait for the right time, ay?"

"That sounds good to me."


	21. Chapter 21

"In this war you are one of four things. You are one: A member of the Kuton Army who's main purpose is to exile anyone who poses a threat and force people to follow your rule through the use of technology. Two: A member of the Rebels who are a branch of the Kuton Army; the only difference is they don't use technology in order to make them selfs look like Freedom Fighters and take out threats to the Kuton Army. This brings me to three: Freedom Fighters, people who are trying to restore order to how it was before the Kutons took over. Lastly is Four: You are some one who dose nothing either because you don't care of you are not brave enough to fight."

"What Lexi speaks is true. If you loves wish to help all of us you will need to locate the Freedom Fighters." **Rat-a agreed.**

"With out mistaking them for Rebels." **Pop-pa added.**

**The Loonatics, Lexi, Pop-pa, Rat-a, and Angel where all gathered in the living room. Discussing the matter of jest how they where to help restore order to the Fruten Kingdom.**

"I'm guessing that finding them is harder then it sounds." **Duck said bluntly.**

"Your right Duck. The Rebels can be very tricky and very convincing. Very little even know that the Rebel Army is part of the Kuton Army." **Lexi replied.**

**Angel, who sat between Lexi and Ace, started thinking.**

"I doubt we can jest start askin' around about dese Freedom Fighter." **Ace commented.**

"That wouldn't be wise. You never know who may and may not be a member of the Rebel or Kuton Army undercover." **Pop-pa said.**

"Maybe we don't have to find dem." **Angel said.**

They all looked at her "What do you mean Angel?" **Tech asked.**

"What I mean is, Mother is right! We are all one of four things. A great deal of the people are doing nothing because they are to afraid or don't care. What we need to do is given them a _reason_ to care; give dem da _courage_ to fight! And we need to do it openly. Loudly. To show that _we _are not afraid! Dat we are brave enough not to hide! Are bravery may be strong enough to lead the Freedom Fighters out of hiding, and with them out of hiding we gain the support of thoughs who do nothing. At dat point are numbers will be so vast that the Kutons will have to put up a good fight. And on da plus side we have us."

"You know Angel," T**ech starte**d, "that plan could actually work."

"What do you mean Tech?" **Ace asked.**

"Think-about-it-Ace.-In-the-history-of-Earth-you-can-see-so-many-culchers-that-have-done-up-risings-amongst-leaders,-people-with-greater-power-or-Technology-and-other-things-amongst-the-same-lines" **Rev cut in.**

"It's amazing. A child as young as you Angel able to come up with a in genus plan as that! You are indeed an amazing child."** Rat-a praised.**

"Gerbla Ya!" **Slam agreed.**

**As the others also gave words of adulation Ace and Lexi gave each other a swift glans. The same look in there eyes and they grinned. Pride, in there child.**

**Ace looked down at his daughter, **"Den we shall do it. We'll go to town and announce are presents." **He looked at every one els**, "Yes?"

**He held his hand out.**

"Yes, We'll gather an army of are own." **Lexi placed her hand on his.**

"And take on the Kuton Army." **Duck also placed his in.**

"Gerbla!" **Slam grumbled. **

"Take on the probably the biggest battle we Loonatics have ever seen."** Tech joined in.**

"As-the-six-Loonatics." **Rev added**.

**Rat-a and Pop-pa looked at each other before adding there hands to the pile and Rat-a saying**, "With some friends."

"Together." **Angel simply said.**


	22. Chapter 22

**With hope in there hearts and determination in there eyes the Loonatics, Lexi, Angel, Rat-a, and Pop-pa all traveled down the worn path that lead from Lexis house to the village close by. They weren't sure how they where going to convince the people to join them in the battle against the Kutons, but they knew some how they'd manage. **

**They came up on the village. Many of the people stopped and stared. Surprised to see the new strangers walking with some of the local tavern owners, but mostly surprised to see the child that had been missing from there town for half a year traveling in front of them. A green gecko anthro, who was dressed in in a black shirt and pants, approached them casing the group to stop ruffly in the middle of the town.**

"Rat-a, Pop-pa, Lexi! What are you doing with these strangers in are town? Some Kuton guards have placed a watch out for five such strangers traveling with a child. As I see that the young Angel is with them**." He gave what looked like a glare at the young rabbit who, in turn, glared back.**

**Lexi walked up to the gecko, "**Mayer McMerving we are on a mission."

"Mission? What sort of mission could you have with them.**" He said gesturing at the Loonatics.**

"We are on mission**," Lexi looked around at the curious crowd that had gathered around, and she raised her voice, "**to over throw the Kuton Army!"

**Gasps and whispers where herd at such news. Whispers that said such things as 'are they crazy?' or 'What could they be thinking?'.**

"What! Are you crazy! No one dares to take on the Kuton Army. It's an impossible figh**t." The gecko said.**

**With that said the crowd around them also started to voice how they think it's impossible. The loonatics and them tried explaining how the task could be accomplished, but there voices where drowned into unheard whispers. Angel held her head. Disliking the loud volume of yells of disapproval and instant dismissal of the idea.**

**Angel jumped up onto some near by wooden crates so that she stood taller then all there and made her voice loud, "**Stoooooooooop**!"**

**With the scream of the child the crowd was silenced and now stared at her, "**It is _not_ an impossible mission! The Kutons _aren't_ invincible. Over six months ago I diapered, as you all know. But I wasn't merely lost or gone. I was _taken_ by the Kuton Army, and I escaped there grasps. I fought against dem**!"**

**Small gasps and quiet whispers where heard.**

**Ace stood next to the crates, "**To think, a small child like Angel was able to out smart and defeat guards of da Kuton Army! Imagen what all of you could do if you also fought**."**

**Lexi walked up next to Ace, "**The Kutons have forced there rule on all of us. They have bought changes to are lives that we did not ask for, nor did we wont. They are nothing more then lying, deceitful, men who want things to go there way or no way**."**

"What makes all of you so sure what you say is true. What gives you the confidence to speak out like this**?" Came a voice from the crowed.**

"We know what we say is true, because we have had first hand experience with the Kuton**s!" Angel called, "**Are queen has been taken from us because of these people."

"So has the air. We all remember them saying how they had disposed of her**." Said a cat Anthro who stood in the front of the crowed.**

"That's not entirely true pal.**" Duck said.**

**Rat-a stepped up this time, "**When the Kuton army was at first starting to become a problem the air to the crown, along with her mother the protector, went into hiding. They have been hiding under all of your noises."

**Questions traveled quietly throw the crowd. Ace climbed to where Angel stood.**

"Lexi come up hear.**" He said as he offered her a hand up. She took it and stood next to there daughter. Ace took a step away from them, "**I present to you. Lexi Mari Bunny and Angel Lexina Bunny. The Protector and chosen air to the kingdom of Fruten!"

**An uproar filled with gasps exploded from the crowed. Slowly the people from the crowed started to bow in the presence of Angel. In the quietness one question was asked by the child, "**The challenge will be great. Some will not relearn, but I only ask, Who will fight with us?"

**One by one the people of the crowed stood up saying they would join the battle till they where all standing.**

"Go to your homes, and gather your things.**" Pop-pa commanded, "**We leave this place at tomorrows dawn."

"Mom! We did it!**" Angel said happily to her mother.**

"I know Angel,**" Lexi piked her up, "**I know.

"Hay Lexi, Angel. I'd like to give you guys somethin**g." Tech said.**

**In curiosity the hole group gathered around the coyote genius.**

"What-are-you-going-to-give-them?**" Rev asked.**

"Some thing I brought with us. Come on. It' back on the ship**."**

**It wasn't long till they found themselves on the Loonatics ship.**

"All right Tech, what do got for dem?**" Ace asked.**

**Tech held up a small case, "**This one's for Lex**i." He pointed it at Lexi and opened it up.**

**In side all you could see was the pink triangle that rested on the chest of a Loonatics uniform.**

"I thought sens we where all fighting as Loonatics you mite want to look like a Loonatics again.**" Tech said. Lexi stared at her old uniform, and gently placed her hand on it. **

"**T**hank you Tech."** She smiled.**

"Don't thank me quite yet.**" Tech picked up another small case and knelled down in front of Angel. This time when he opened the case one could see a smaller uniform with a blue triangle, "**For are smallest member. I know I should of cleared this with Ace before but I was sure he wouldn't mind.**"**

**Angel stared at it, opened mouthed, "I**t's for me?"

"Yup. Specialty dizined to match your color and powers."

**Lexi stood next to Ace. Both felling pride and joy. Ace little leaned over to Lexi and whispered into her ear, "**Who ever knew pink and yellow made blue.**"**

**To be Continued in the next story 'The Loonatics Angel- The Rising Storm' Coming to a fan site near you. **


End file.
